Fukkatsu no gofu
by Hatsumi Kanda
Summary: Mettons que les créatures comme les zombies et les garous existent. Mettons aussi que Sasuke soit plus qu'un membre du clan Uchiwa et que Kyuubi est assez sympa. Et bien si on associe ça à Naruto et à la fin du monde ça donne... ça! semi-UA/ yaoi/ Narusasu
1. Chapitre 1

Titre : Fukkatsu no gofu pour les petits curieux, google traduction est votre ami, c'est du japonais.

Pairing : Naruto x Sasuke sûr de chez sûr mais j'ai d'autre projets de couples encore en développement.

Raiting : Pour l'instant K+ parce qu'il y a un peu de sang et des bagares. Mais ça va terminer en M avec lemon !

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, sinon ça ferait belle lurette que le manga serait partit en cacahuète.

Note 1 : Les publications serons assez aléatoires. J'écris un peu quand je veux, comme je veux ^^''

Note 2 : Personne ne me corrige pour l'instant (s'il y a un volontaire un petit message et ce sera bon) donc il y a surement des fautes. Désolée pour ça.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura et Kakashi étaient dans le bureau de Tsunade. Elle voulait leur donner une mission de rang S à eux quatre, ensemble. Elle constituait à se faire passer pour deux couple accompagnés par deux de leur domestiques à une réception suivit de fêtes, soirées et bals en tous genre. La mission devrait durée une semaine. Pas plus. Elle leur expliqua comment ce tenir dans la haute société, donc ils devraient être issus. Sakura avait plus d'une fois demandé d'une voie plaintive à être avec Sasuke au cours de cette mission. Ce à quoi le brun répondait invariablement un « Non ! », froid et catégorique. Tsunade eut alors un petit sourire en coin légèrement sadique.

Sakura arrête d'embêter Sasuke. On dirait de vrais gamins. Bon, Sasuke, puisque tu ne veux pas être avec la seule fille de l'équipe tu te mettras avec Naruto. Kakashi sera donc avec Sakura.

- QUOI ?!

Naruto avait crié et avait maintenant les yeux exorbités, tandis que l'Uchiwa la regardait avec un air incertain, hésitant visiblement entre se dire que c'était une blague et la prendre au sérieux. La Kage continua tout en lançant un regard complice à Kakashi.

- Bien sur, Sasuke ce sera toi qui sera travestit.

Prenant cette fois en compte l'expression choquée de son ninja, elle s'expliqua.

- Mais oui, réfléchit. Tu es plus petit et plus fin que Naruto. Le contraire serait douteux quoiqu'amusant.

Un énorme grondement retentit soudain. Comme un roulement de tonnerre et qui avait fait trembler le sol. Puis le silence. Tout le monde se regarda. De l'étonnement, de la surprise et parfois un peu de crainte de lisait sur le visage des cinq personnes. Doucement leur discussion sur les points stratégiques de la mission repris. Au loin on pouvait entendre un bruit sourd. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes que Tsunade leva la tête.

- … Le bruit se rapproche non ?

- … Oui… Vous avez raison Tsunade-Sama.

- On dirait comme des bruits de pas qui se rapprochent…

En effet on avait l'impression qu'une armée arrivait, une armée très, très nombreuse. Le sol s'était même mis à trembler sous les milliers de pieds qui le foulaient en même temps. Les cinq ninjas sortirent précipitamment du bureau de l'Hokage. Une bonne partit des habitants de Konoha s'étaient réunis sur la place du village. La dernière fois que des pas avaient fait trembler la terre, Kyubi no Yoko était apparut et avait détruit une bonne moitié du village. Quand Tsunade arrive enfin, tout le monde se tourna vers elle. On s'attendait à se qu'elle rassure, réconforte, apaise la peur qui grandissait dans le cœur des simples paysans et paysannes qu'étaient la plus part des habitants de Konoha. Elle interpella un ninja qui passait devant elle.

- Ils crient des choses. Essaye d'entendre quoi.

Aussitôt l'homme partit en courant. Il grimpa rapidement aux murs entouraient et protégeaient Konoha. Une foule se tenait au pied de la muraille. Elle scandait un mot, ou peut être une phrase. Il ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas dans sa langue. Le ninja descendit aussi rapidement qu'il était monté et rejoignit sa Kage qui l'attendait avec un ait impénétrable sur le visage.

- Que dissent-ils ?

- Je n'ais pas bien compris, ce n'était pas dans notre langue, mais ça ressemblait à « Fukka no go ».

La femme fronça les sourcilles. Cette sonorité lui disait quelque chose mais au diable si elle se souvenait quoi. De toute fonçons elle n'avait pas le temps de chercher, des gens comptaient sur elle pour prendre des décisions et elle n'allait pas les décevoir. Pas maintenant.

- As-tu put estimer le nombre d'ennemis ?

- Non… Mais ils sont nombreux… Très nombreux…

La peur omniprésente dans la voie de l'homme surpris Tsunade. Parce que ce n'était pas de la peur normale. Non. C'était un peur beaucoup plus profonde. Une peur ancestrale et impossible à contrôler. Elle fronça les sourcilles. Il fallait vraiment quelque chose de particulièrement inhabituel pour perturber à ce point un de ses hommes.

- Qui sont les attaquants ?

- … Je ne sais pas Tsunade-Sama…

Elle commençait à s'inquiéter. Si elle ne souvenait plus de ce qu'était « Fukka no go », elle sentait confusément que l'heure était plus grave qu'elle ne le pensait. A son tour elle grimpa rapidement sur la muraille et le spectacle la laissa sans voie. Des créatures remplissaient la totalité de l'espace entre la muraille et la forêt, à quelques centaines de mètres de là. De plus, quand on regardait attentivement les arbres, on pouvait voir des reflets inhabituels dans le feuillage qui montrait que d'autres encore attendaient, cachées.

Un cri de surprise à côté d'elle la fit reporter son attention sur son village. Les habitants la regardaient avec un air apeuré. A ses côté Kakashi n'avait pas l'air surpris, plutôt fataliste. Comme si ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux devait ce passé un jour ou l'autre. Naruto et Sakura avaient, eux, un air à la fois effrayé, dégouté et curieux, n'arrivant pas à détacher leur regard de ce qui se déroulait devant eux.

Brusquement le silence se fit dans la foule. Tsunade chercha un éventuel chef, qui aurait put provoquer ce changement brutal. Rien ne bougeait parmi les créatures ennemies mais un mouvement à côté d'elle la fit se retournée. Sasuke venait d'apparaître à côté de Naruto et pour la première fois elle vit une lueur de peur dans ses yeux, face à ces créatures qu'il ne connaissait pas. Malgré tout il n'en montra rien, gardant un air impassible et légèrement méprisant.

- C'est quoi ces choses ?

- Et bien… Ça dépend de quelle bestiole tu parles…

Les trois jeunes regardèrent leur sensei surpris. Ils pensaient que ce n'était que des déguisements, des sortes d'armures bizarres, mais que les êtres à l'intérieur étaient comme eux, humains.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait si tôt Tsunade-Sama.

- De quoi ?... Oh tu veux dire Ça ?

- Oui…

- Effectivement…

Elle redescendit, invitant d'un geste les autres à la suivre. Elle ordonna rapidement à Yamato de diriger temporairement les ANBU à sa place et d'organiser la défense du village. Puis elle se dirigea vers son bureau, suivit à la trace par l'équipe 7. Quand elle fut de nouveau assise à son bureau elle s'adressa à Kakashi.

- Est-ce que tu es sûr que c'est bien Ça ?

- Raisonnablement sûr, Tsunade-Sama.

- Sûr de quoi ?

Les deux adultes regardèrent les adolescents avec une pointe de tristesse. Ce qui devait être fait serait fait mais ils éprouvaient de la culpabilité à les envoyer comme ça vers l'inconnu. Tsunade soupira. C'était elle qui devait le leur annoncer, elle n'avait pas le choix.

- Sasuke, je ne sais pas réellement pourquoi, et je n'ai pas la moindre idée du comment, mais ces bestioles ne doivent pas te trouver. Tu dois partir, maintenant !

- P-partir ? Mais pour aller où ?

- Où tu veux, mais loin et vite.

- Non.

Tsunade le regarde perplexe. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes de contester ce qu'on lui disait de faire. Kakashi prit à son tour la parole.

- Tu as surement quelque choses qu'ils recherchent et que toi seul peut utiliser. Tu dois partir pour ne pas qu'ils trouvent cette chose.

- Quel est cette chose ?

Kakashi ne put réprimer un sourire derrière son masque. Même s'il n'était pas concerné Naruto posait toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête.

- Demande-lui.

Sasuke le fixa avec incompréhension. Il avait beau être intelligent, il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont parlait Kakashi.

- Kakashi, on n'a pas le temps de jouer aux devinettes.

- Excusez-moi Tsunade-Sama. Ta médaille Sasuke, c'est ça qu'ils cherchent. Nous ne savons pas exactement à quoi elle leur sert mais ils la veulent tous.

Le brun pâlit légèrement, sortant de sous son T-shirt bleu marine une médaille en or. Elle brillait dans la faible lumière qui passait par la fenêtre du bureau, on voyait gravé dessus d'étranges symboles que personne dans cette pièce ne pouvait déchiffrer, qui était en relief d'un côté. Quand on regardait la tranche de la médaille et son verso, on avait l'impression qu'elle pouvait s'encocher dans quelque chose.

- Elle n'a rien de particulier. J'ai manqué de la jeter un certain nombre de fois.

- Mais tu le l'a pas fait.

- … Non, quelque chose me retenait…

- C'est bien qu'elle est particulière.

Sasuke sembla réfléchir un instant avant de hausser les épaules. Il se posait bien des questions mais elles passaient après. Des choses inconnues allaient attaquées le village, il n'allait pas perdre son temps à discuter, ce qu'il fit rapidement savoir.

- Tsunade-Sama, je ne voudrais pas vous presser mais il y a dehors des choses qui ne nous veulent pas du bien. Il faudrait peut être remettre cette conversation à plus tard.

- Tu as raison… Arrêtons de discuter. Tu dois partir tout de suite. Mais pas tout seul.

Sasuke ne dit rien, recevant l'ordre comme si on lui avait annoncé la météo. Tsunade resta silencieuse aussi quelques instants, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose. Puis elle reprit la parole.

- Naruto t'accompagnera.

- Non.

- Contesterais-tu mes décisions ?

De nouveau il resta silencieux. C'était vrai. Il ne devait pas contredire son Hokage.

- Donc Naruto viendra avec toi. S'il arrive à utiliser correctement le Chakra de Kyubi, il peut être extrêmement puissant.

- Ça marche, Baa-Chan !

Elle soupira, le blond ne changerait jamais. On lui proposait une aventure dont personne ne savait rien, ni où elle allait les mener, ni combien de temps elle durerait, ni même ce qu'ils allaient rencontrer, et lui annonçait avec un immense sourire qu'il acceptait de suivre Sasuke n'importe où.

- Bien. Vous partirez donc tout de suite. Vous avez deux minutes montre en main pour rassembler à manger, à boire et de quoi vous vêtir pendant votre voyage. Rejoignez-moi aux statues des Hokages.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent en silence et disparurent. Elle regarda Sakura qui était restée silencieuse tout au long de l'entretien. Elle avait l'air déçue de ne pas accompagner ces coéquipiers mais elle sourie bravement à Tsunade.

- Tu resteras avec moi à l'arrière Sakura. Nous nous occuperons de soigner les blessés légers pour qu'ils retournent au combat ainsi que ceux en danger de mort pour la leur épargner. Va chercher ce dont nous aurons besoin. Il faut leur donner un maximum d'avance.

A son tour elle hocha la tête et disparue.

Respectant à la lettre les indications de Tsunade, les garçons la retrouvèrent deux minutes après aux statues des Hokages. Pendant ce temps, elle avait, avec l'aide de Kakashi, débroussaillé un coin d'herbe derrière les statues. Elle tira un coin de la dalle qui sembla coulissée par elle-même après une légère pression.

- Si vous passez par là, vous arriverez au cœur de la forêt, près d'un temple. Si vous allez vers ouest vous arriverez au pays du vent.

- D'accord Baa-Chan ! A la prochaine ! Tu viens Sas'ke ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Au revoir Godaime-Sama, Kakashi-Sensei.

Tsunade envia pendant un moment leur insouciance avant de se dire qu'ils la perdraient bientôt et qu'il fallait qu'ils profitent de ces derniers instants. Elle les salua à son tour avant de repartir vers le village accompagnée de Kakashi. Comme elle avait dit à Sakura il fallait donner un maximum de temps aux garçons pour avancer et peut être même, sortir du tunnel. Elle le savait, pour le village et ses habitants il avait été trop tard pour les sauver depuis le moment où ils avaient été encerclés. Mais pour les autres, les autres qui étaient encore totalement innocents et enrôlés dans ce combat de force, ou même les créatures à qui il restait encore une once de pitié pouvaient encore être sauvée. La blonde sourit amèrement en pensant que le destin de milliers de personnes reposait sur les épaules de deux jeunes garçons de dix-sept ans.

Quand Tsunade et Kakashi furent de nouveau à l'endroit où les ninjas avaient été rassemblés pour défendre Konoha, ils virent que deux créatures s'étaient avancée. La première était d'une femme d'une étrange couleur violette. Elle ne portait qu'une sorte de short et avait la poitrine nue. A part sa peau, ce qui la différentiait d'une femme humaine normale était ses oreilles, longue et pointue, dressées à l'horizontale sur sa tête, au même niveau que des oreilles humaines. Elle avait en plus une queue qui se terminait par une pointe, une queue de diablotin. De plus elle avait des yeux couleur or, étrangement envoutant pour quiconque se perdait dedans. Son sourire de prédatrice donnait des frissons. Kakashi lui murmura qu'il s'agissait d'une succube. La deuxième était un homme. Il avait la peau entièrement noire, d'un noir si sombre qu'il semblait absorber la lumière aux alentours. Lui avait des cornes rouges sang sur le haut de la tête, elles étaient légèrement recourbées vers l'intérieur mais paraissaient parfaite pour transpercer quelqu'un. Il avait également deux grandes ailles semblables à celle des anges mais de la même nuance de rouge que les cornes. Pour compléter le tableau ses yeux ressemblaient à deux braises rougeoyantes toutes droit sorties de l'enfer et profondément enfoncées dans les orbites. Avant même que son ninja aux cheveux d'argent lui ai indiqué l'espèce, elle avait sut que c'était un démon. L'étrange couple semblait diriger les autres car l'homme n'eut qu'un geste à faire pour la litanie sans fin qu'ils psalmodiaient s'arrête.

- Nous voudrions voir un membre du clan Hogo-Sha.

La voie de la femme qui venait de s'élevée était douce et calme. Elle inciterait à la confiance si elle avait supprimé la froideur et la sauvagerie qui émanait de son être entier. Consultant Kakashi du regard, Tsunade lui répondit d'une voie aussi calme qu'elle bien qu'un peu plus tranchante.

- Nous n'avons personne de ce clan là ici. Ni même dans les environs immédiats.

La succube eut l'air ravie par la réponse qu'elle venait de donner. Contrairement à son compagnon dont les traits se marquèrent d'un ennui profond. Ce fut elle qui répondit également.

- Il ne nous reste donc qu'a détruire se village pour le trouver. Nous avons TOUS sentit son odeur venir d'ici et nous la sentons encore présente.

Elle paraissait prête à attaquée, les jambes légèrement pliées, préparée à bondir. Mais elle regarda d'abord l'homme, semblant attendre son accord. Après un léger hochement de tête de sa part un sourire cruel se dessina sur ses lèvres. La soiffe de sang se lisait clairement sur son beau visage. Un grondement inhumain sortit alors de sa bouche. Le cri se fit reprendre par toutes les créatures sans exceptions. L'écho n'eut pas le temps de s'éteindre, que les monstres bondissaient déjà à l'assaut du village.

Aussitôt Yamato lança un ordre bref et les ninjas formèrent quatre lignes pour défendre Konoha. Tsunade, qui était sur la muraille, redescendit rapidement et se posta à côté de Sakura pour se préparer à soigner les premiers blessés qui allaient forcément arriver dans les prochaines minutes et heures.

Malgré la bonne volonté évidente des ninjas de Konoha, les créatures leur étaient nettement supérieurs, autant en nombre qu'en capacités physiques et psychiques. Même les jeunes ninjas de la génération de Sasuke et Naruto s'étaient battu courageusement.

Neji se battait dos à dos avec Hinata contre trois garous. Il y avait deux loups et un ours. Les trois prédateurs semblaient jouer avec les deux ninjas comme ils joueraient avec leurs proies avant de les dévorer. Le premier loup bondit soudain sur Hinata qui ne l'évita que grâce à son Byakugan qu'elle avait enclenché quand les deux cousins s'étaient retrouvés à combattre ensemble. D'un brusque coup de kunaï elle traça une estafilade sur le bras gauche poilu de la bête qui avait évité son coup destiné à le lui trancher. L'ours à son tour passa à l'attaque, visant Neji qui avait très légèrement baissé sa vigilance, gardant un œil sur Hinata. La jeune fille, qui avait entraperçut le mouvement du garou, se glissa devant son cousin pour parer le coup, Neji répliquant aussitôt d'un coup à la gorge de la bête qui mourut émettant un gargouillement horrible et libéra une fontaine de sang qui s'écoula à leurs pieds, gorgeant la terre qui se transforma rapidement boue rouge, à cause de la quantité de liquide rouge qui sortait des corps amis et ennemis.

Le temps s'écoulait rapidement pour les combattants et encore plus pour les deux médic-nins qui s'étaient rapidement trouvées débordées et essayaient du mieux qu'elles pouvaient de réduire la douleur de tous les ninjas qui se présentaient. Malgré tout, elles se fatiguaient, ne soignaient plus les moins blessés, avaient du mal à guérir les plus atteints. Les quelques ninja qui formaient la garde personnelle de Tsunade avaient rapidement été envoyés au combat. Les deux femmes se devaient donc de se protégés, elles ainsi que leurs patients, des créatures plus féroces les unes que les autres qui, attirées par l'odeur du sang, se précipitaient les attaquer.

Quand le démon noir s'était envolé, après avoir hoché la tête, une aura pesante sembla s'abattre sur le village entier. Si la sauvagerie des créatures qui l'attaquait s'en trouvait décuplée, la peur c'était propagée chez les ninjas. Contrairement aux prévisions de l'homme ils opposaient tout de même une farouche résistance ce qui lui faisait penser que l'humain qu'ils cherchaient tous était bien là. Il devait juste trouver quelque chose qui le forcerait à se montrer. Mobilisant toutes ses connaissances sur les humains, il essaya de trouver quelque chose, une idée, peut être même un embryon de solution qui pourrait l'aider. Il avait besoin de son armée la plus nombreuse possible, et malgré sa force, elle subissait de nombreuses pertes parmi ses bestioles les plus fortes. Un homme surtout, avait attiré son attention en combattant désespérément à côté de deux femmes qu'il avait l'air de protéger. L'illumination le frappa, le point faible des humains était les autres humains ! L'entre aide était tellement étrangère à son espèce qu'on plus de ne pas comprendre comment on pouvait mourir pour quelqu'un d'autre que soit, l'idée qu'une race puisse le faire ne lui effleurait même pas l'esprit. Il avait donc juste à capturer la personne pour laquelle cet homme se battait. Logiquement, si elle était si importante pour lui, elle le serait aussi pour les autres.

Il se mit à voleter de droite à gauche, observant sans émotions les humains se faire tuer, parfois de la pire façon qu'il soit et souvent de manière très douloureuse. Mais il n'allait pas demander à ses monstres de les tuer plus rapidement, non, même si ça les aurait rendus plus efficaces. Après tout, ça leur permettait de se défouler sur autre chose que les autres soldats. Parce que oui, il y avait beaucoup de massacres au sein même de son armée. Certaines espèces ne pouvaient pas se voir l'une l'autre en peinture et le moindre mot de travers pouvait terminer en bain de sang.

Quoiqu'il en soit, de là ou il était il ne voyait pas assez bien pour repérer la bonne personne, non pas que sa vue soit mauvaise, elle était même supérieur à celle du commun des mortels, mais le bazar qu'il y avait dans les rues rendait toute identification hasardeuse. Il se posa au centre du village, heureusement pas trop encombrée, et se mit à la recherche de l'humain à la chevelure argentée. Quiconque se mettait sur son chemin et ne s'en écartait pas assez vite mourait les os brisés en miles morceaux par la gigantesque masse d'arme qu'il maniait et qui apparaissait dans sa main ou disparaissait au rythme de ses besoins. Il se rendit lentement à l'endroit où il avait aperçut l'homme. Son sourire malsain s'agrandissait à chaque ninja qu'il tuait et atteint son paroxysme quand il vit l'argenté, dos à lui aux prises avec un vampire. Le démon s'adossa à un mur encore debout et loua dans son fort intérieur son immense mansuétude qui lui permettait d'autoriser l'humain qu'il convoitait à terminer dignement son combat.

Le vampire attaquait Kakashi avec sauvagerie, et ne retenait nullement la force de ses coups ce qui montrait que l'humain et lui se battaient depuis un certain temps. Assez pour qu'il est perdu sa patience ce qui était exceptionnel pour cette créature. Les mouvements qu'enchainaient les deux combattants étaient rapides, tellement que parfois, leur membres en devenaient flous pour des yeux non exercés. Les deux combattants étaient couverts de coupures, plus ou moins profondes, mais certaines vraiment handicapantes. L'humain contrait la force de son adversaire en utilisant son Sharingan, pouvoir très mystérieux pour le démon qui ne comprenait pas de tout l'utilité de la chose mais qui voyait que ça lui donnait l'avantage. Le vampire n'utilisait que sa force brute, s'amusant avec Kakashi comme un chat s'amuserait avec une souris malgré son agacement. Brusquement, comme s'il s'était soudain lassé de son jeu, le vampire activa un de ses pouvoirs. Son charisme¹ entra brusquement en action. Sa peau se mit à briller, comme illuminée de l'intérieur. Ses cheveux châtains parurent plus brillants, plus soyeux. De même que ses yeux semblèrent charmeur et très attractifs, remplis de promesses. C'étant mit par la même occasion sans défense, Kakashi hésita une seconde devant cet être qui représentait la perfection. Cette hésitation aurait pu lui être fatale. Le vampire attrapa son cou à une vitesse impressionnante dans le but évidant de l'étranglé ou au moins de lui briser les cervicales.

- Stop.

La voie du démon s'éleva, grave et rauque, autoritaire et qui n'admettait pas le moindre refus. Aussitôt le vampire lâcha sa proie et s'écarta vivement avec un air à la fois apeuré et furieux. Mais Kakashi nota fugitivement que le vampire n'éprouvait pas le moindre respect pour celui qui se disait son chef. Il s'avança d'une démarche lente et royale. Quand il fut assez près du ninja il attrapa son menton entre deux de ses doigts et l'observa attentivement sans s'occuper du regard meurtrier qu'il lui lançait. Ce qu'il vu dut lui plaire car quand il le lâcha il ordonna au vampire de l'attacher solidement et de le conduire dans leur campement.

- Quel est l'humain que tu protèges ?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas. Partez et ne revenez jamais ici !

- Tu te permets de me donner des ordres, pauvre petit humain ?

- Exactement.

Le démon éclata de rire, un rire sadique et moqueur qui reflétait toute sa cruauté. Il passa son doigt le long de la joue de Kakashi, entaillant légèrement la peau.

- Dit-moi et peut être je ne la tuerais pas. Mais peut être hein, il ne fau pas abuser de ma clémence.

Kakashi le regarda d'un air mauvais et essaya de se dégager tout en sachant que le démon était plus fort que lui. Il pourrait lui faire tout ce qu'il voudrait, il ne trahirait pas son village et encore moins son Hokage. Devant son manque de réponse, l'homme noir le regarda d'un air déçut. Il ne pouvait pas s'amuser, lui, si ses proies restaient muettes comme des carpes. Il soupira et le lâcha. Il se retourna vers le vampire et, d'un geste, l'invita à le suivre, tandis qu'il parcourait les rues pour trouver les deux humaines qu'il avait aperçut peu de temps auparavant.

Quelques mètres plus loin il entendit des gémissements de douleur venant d'une des maisons qui bordait la route. Silencieusement il fit signe à son compagnon de l'attendre ici et s'apprêta à entrer.

- TSUADE-SAMA PARTEZ, VITE !

Le silence se fit brusquement dans la maison. D'un geste rapide et précis le démon asséna un violent coup de poing sur la tempe de l'argenté qui avait osé prévenir ses proies de sa présence. Il s'effondra sans bruit dans les bras du vampire.

- Amène-le au camp et attache le bien. Je veux le voir à mon retour. Et ne le mord pas.

- Bien.

La créature chargea Kakashi sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac et s'en fut rapidement vers la sortie de la ville.

Le démon rentra à pas de velours dans la maison, écoutant le silence à l'affut de la moindre respiration. Il passa par le salon sans faire aucun bruit avant d'entendre un léger gémissement, rapidement étouffer. Il aurait put échapper à n'importe qui mais pas à lui, surtout avec l'odeur du sang qui imprégnait la bâtisse. Il contourna les meubles et se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce. Il poussa la porte qui s'ouvrit en grinçant pendant qu'il se composait son meilleur sourire de prédateur assoiffé de sang. Il fut accueilli par une salve de shurikens lancés par une des deux femmes valide dans la pièce. Il fut surpris de trouver de la résistance. Surtout de la part de deux femmes humaines qu'il considérait juste bonnes à porter les enfants. Et à faire à manger, peut être.

- Sakura, va-t'en, vite !

- Mais Tsunade-Sama…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le démon éclatait de rire.

- Sincèrement je ne m'attendais pas à trouver de la résistance de la part de femelles ! Rendez vous tout de suite et vous ne serez pas punies d'avoir perdus votre place de vue.

Tsunade et Sakura se regardèrent. Leur but premier était de protéger et soigner les blessés. Kakashi avait la tâche de les protéger. S'il n'était pas déjà intervenu c'était qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. La blonde fronça les sourcilles. Ce qui se passait n'était pas normal et elle devait faire ce qu'elle pouvait pour comprendre. Et surtout, surtout, donner du temps à Naruto et à Sasuke de s'échapper.

- Notre place est de soigner et de protéger nos hommes. Nous ne perdons pas cette tâche de vue. Surtout la première partie.

Le démon sourit. Elles faisaient les fières mais il sentait l'odeur de peur qui émanait d'elles. De nouveau il utilisa la même technique qu'avec Kakashi et attrapa leurs cous d'un mouvement invisible. Il les souleva à quelques centimètres du sol et les examina à tour de rôle. Il en fut satisfait, il avait trouvé qui protégeait l'homme argenté. C'était la femme blonde. Malgré sa peur elle respirait l'autorité. Malgré tout, elles feraient de parfaites esclaves à partir du moment où il arriverait à les dresser. Toujours en les tenants par le cou il partit hors de la maison, sans tenir compte des cris des blessés qui s'agitaient dans leur couverture dans l'espoir d'attirer l'attention sur eux et de libérer leur Hokage.

Dès que le démon noir fut dehors il s'envola, sans se préoccuper des difficultés à respirer de ses victimes. Quand il fut au dessus de la ville il poussa un cri. A la fois aigue et grave mais très perçant. Tout le monde leva la tête à l'entente de se son. Les deux camps mélangés se stoppèrent, parfois en plein mouvement. Le noir brandit Tsunade un peu plus haut, à bout de bras.

- J'ai votre chef. Rendez vous et vous ne mourrez pas !

Les ninjas fixèrent Tsunade, cherchant un signe de sa part qui leur dirait quoi faire. De la ou ils étaient peu voyait que son visage rougissait à mesure que le temps passait et qu'elle s'étouffait lentement. Mais les rares qui le remarquèrent lâchèrent aussitôt leurs armes, ne voulant pas risquer la vie de leur Hokage, et passèrent le mot aux ninjas alentour. Ils étaient tous persuadé que des négociations se feraient et que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre quelques semaines après.

Quand tous eurent laissé tomber leurs armes, le démon se posa au centre du village et attendit que toutes ses créatures aient attaché et amener devant lui les humains et humaines. Une fois que tous furent rassemblés il sourit d'une manière suffisante.

- Bien. Dites-moi maintenant ou ce trouve le membre du clan Hogo-Sha que nous avons aperçut tout a l'heure.

Tsunade se redressa et répondit d'une voix qui se voulait assurée mais qui tremblait légèrement.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit avant que vous nous attaquiez, nous n'avons personne de ce clan ici ou dans les environs.

La succube qu'ils avaient vue avant l'attaque vint reprendre sa place près du démon. Elle avait un bleu sur la pommette et son poignet était tordu d'une façon improbable. Malgré tout elle ne semblait pas être plus blessée et ne paraissait pas non plus souffrir de ses blessures.

- Nous l'avons vu sur les rempares à côté de toi humaine ! Ne nous mens pas.

- Calme Ciria. Nous allons l'avoir ne t'en fait pas. Et nous obtiendrons la coopération des humains qu'ils le veuillent ou non.

- Excusez-moi Sombre Seigneur².

Sakura, qui était encore à côté de Tsunade leva les yeux au ciel. Sombre Seigneur, mais c'était quoi ce nom ? D'accord, il avait la peau noir, mais franchement, c'était un peu m'a-tu-vus de la part de quelqu'un dont le commun des mortel ignorait jusqu'à l'existence. La blonde resta silencieuse. Le démon pourrait demander à n'importe qui, personne à part elle et Kakashi ne connaissaient le clan Hoge-Sha et ses activités. D'ailleurs elle ne voyait pas l'argenté. Elle espéra qu'il n'était pas mort et se remit à écouter ce qu'il ce passait autour d'elle.

- Fouillez toutes les maisons.

Autour d'elle tous les monstres se mirent à s'activer dans tous les sens. On avait l'impression que tous savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Elle eut soudain une certitude. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils assiégeaient un village. Et surement pas la dernière. Elle et tous les villageois furent amenés dans le camp que les monstres avaient installé à l'extérieur. Là, ils furent parqués dans de grand enclos, comme s'ils n'étaient que du bétail bon à être manger.

* * *

Quelques secondes après que Naruto et Sasuke se furent engager dans le tunnel la lumière disparue totalement, les laissant dans le noir complet. Le blond battit un briquet et alluma une torche pour les éclairer. Le sol du tunnel était en terre battue, les murs également mais à certains endroits il y avait des poutres de bois qui soutenaient le plafond. Les parois étaient humides et la terre du sol était légèrement collante. L'air était lourd et sentait le moisi et le renfermé. Beaucoup de temps devait être passé depuis que quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux soit rentré dans ce tunnel. Ils commencèrent à marcher dans un silence pesant. Sans qu'ils veuillent se l'avouer, les deux partageaient la même peur. Celle des monstres dehors dont ils ne connaissaient rien, et un peu, celle de l'avenir. Tsunade leur avait dit de s'enfuir sans qu'ils ne sachent vraiment pourquoi.

Les heures passèrent sans qu'une parole ne soit échangée. Naruto avait plusieurs fois essayé de briser le silence, mais à peine avait-il ouvert la bouche qu'un regard noir de Sasuke le coupait dans son élan. Malgré tout il commençait à avoir faim et son ventre le fit savoir. Bruyamment.

- Tu ne pourrais pas contrôler ton estomac un peu ?

- Oh c'est bon ! T'es pas marrant Sasuke. On peut quand même s'arrêter un peu le temps de manger, non ?

- Non. Tsunade-Sama nous as dit de nous dépêcher.

- Roooh, s'il te plaiiiiiiiiiit !

- Non.

Ils continuèrent à se disputer pendant un petit moment avant que Sasuke ne cède, lasser des jérémiades de son compagnon. Il s'arrêta brusquement et sortit de son sac un bout de pain qu'il tendit au blond avant de le refermer.

- Mange et fait pas chier.

Il repartit sans une autre parole, laissant Naruto bouche bée derrière lui. Le blond ne tarda pas à lui courir après et lui attrapa le bras pour le tourner vers lui.

- Mais attend Sas'ke, on peut s'assoir pour manger. Et puis un bout de pain c'est pas un repas.

- D'abord, ne m'appelle pas Sas'ke, c'est pas pour rien que mes parent ont mis un « u » avant le « k » de mon prénom. Deuxièmement, on n'a pas le temps de s'arrêter, donc tu mange en marchant, point barre.

- Waa ! C'est la première fois que je te fois parler autant !

- Tais-toi Usuratonkashi !

Le visage encore plus fermé que d'habitude, Sasuke repris sa route. Ça devait faire trois bonnes heures qu'ils marchaient dans ce tunnel noir et il sentait un début de claustrophobie pointer le bout de son nez. Bref, ce n'était pas le moment de l'énerver. Derrière lui Naruto trainait les pieds en râlant et grognant dans sa barbe qu'il n'avait pas. Il commençait à en avoir mare de marcher dans un tunnel, qui offrait un paysage particulièrement monotone et agacent. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, son regard se posa sur Sasuke qui marchait d'un pas énergique devant lui. De là ou il était, la seule chose qu'il voyait de lui était ses cheveux noirs corbeau, hérissés, sur l'arrière de sa tête. Il voyait aussi sa nuque blanche et fine, on avait l'impression qu'il suffisait de la serrer un peu pour la sentir se briser sous les doigts. Ensuite ses formes étaient cachées par ses vêtements mais Naruto savait qu'il était musclé tout en restant mince et souple. Ses yeux furent irrémédiablement attirés par ses fesses, qui se balançaient au rythme de ses pas et qui l'hypnotisait plus surement qu'un pendule. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte son cœur s'accéléra et il se dit qu'il trouvait son coéquipier décidément très mignon. Il se mit une claque mentale. Ce tunnel devait vraiment être mauvais pour la santé s'il en venait à penser ça. Déterminer à ne plus pensé à ça, il entreprit de compter le nombre da pas qu'il faisait, espérant s'occuper assez l'esprit pour ne plus penser à certaines choses dérangeantes.

2 569 pas plus tard, les deux jeunes ninjas décidèrent de s'arrêter quelques minutes, le temps de boire et de s'assoir un peu. Fermant à demi les yeux, Sasuke essaya faire passer son mal de crâne en se massant doucement les tempes.

- T'as mal à la tête ?

Un soupir irrité franchit ses lèvres. Pourquoi Naruto devait il poser les questions gênantes au plus mauvais moment ? Décider à ne pas répondre il ferma complètement les yeux et essaya de penser à autre chose que son mal de tête ou le blond devant lui. Sans qu'il s'y attende deux mains fraiches vinrent se poser sur son front et lui firent ouvrir aussitôt les yeux. Il émit un petit glapissement de surprise et de soulagement mêlé quand il vit le visage de Naruto à quelques centimètres du sien. Il rougit sans vraiment savoir pourquoi et essaya de repousser le blond. Celui-ci en avait décidé autrement et commença à masser doucement ses tempes pour faire passer sa douleur. Tout en râlant pour la forme, Sasuke se laissa faire, un petit soupir de bien être s'échappant quelques fois de ses lèvres. Les mains de Naruto étaient surement magiques car en un dizaine de minutes il réussit à calmer sa douleur et à l'apaiser. Si bien il commença à tomber lentement dans le sommeil.

- AAAAAHH !

Le hurlement de Sasuke fit sursauter violement le blond. Il le regarda surpris et s'apprêta à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas quand il remarqua son air terrifier et figer. Sa bouche était ouverte et il haletait. Il porta la main à sa gorge comme s'il essayait d'enlever quelque chose. Plus Naruto le regardait avec un air totalement ahurit, plus le brun semblait paniquer et essayer de se débattre contre quelque chose qu'il ne voyait pas. Le blond porta lui aussi ses mains à la gorge de Sasuke pour voir ce qui l'effrayait tant. Glissant sa main sous celle du brun il chercha ce qui pouvait le mettre dans cet état. Il fronça les sourcils, sous la main de Sasuke il semblait y avoir autre chose. Comme… une autre main mais qui n'était ni à lui, si au brun. Il mit quelques secondes de plus à comprendre que cette main qui semblait sortir de la terre elle-même, étranglait lentement son coéquipier.

Dès qu'il eut comprit, il paniqua un instant. Comment allait-il faire ? Le visage de Sasuke rougissait de plus en plus et il n'y avait plus qu'un filet d'air qui passait dans ses poumons. Dans un sursaut d'instinct il attrapa quatre des doigts qui enserraient le cou de Sasuke et les retourna brusquement, produisant un craquement d'os qui casse. La main se retira brusquement et Sasuke se décolla rapidement du mur, basculant sans le faire exprès contre Naruto qui l'entoura aussitôt de ses bras. Il tremblait légèrement contre lui et le blond se dit qu'il devait être un peu choqué par ce qui venait de se passer. Pas parce qu'il avait manqué de mourir, non, ce n'était pas la première fois et surement pas la dernière qu'il se retrouvait dans cette situation mais plutôt parce qu'il n'avait rien put faire pour s'échapper et ça le perturbait beaucoup de s'être retrouvé sans défense pendant une minute.

Ils restèrent comme ça quelques minutes, chacun essayant de faire refluer la peur qui les avait saisis.

- T'en a mis du temps avant de réagir, Baka !

- Je t'y verrais bien, moi. Je savais pas du tout ce qui t'arrivait. Et puis t'avait qu'as te dégager tout seul, teme. Au moins ça nous aurait épargné des grognements.

- Tch'

Soudain un râle sortit du mur et résonna sinistrement dans le tunnel. Sans s'en apercevoir Sasuke se serra un peu plus contre Naruto. Sous leurs yeux écarquillés ils virent sortir de la paroi un… truc non identifier. Ça ressemblait à un être humain mais… mort. Et en état de décomposition plutôt avancé si on en croyait l'odeur. S'ils n'avaient pas été si étonnés ils auraient surement crié d'horreur en regardant la chose s'extirpée du mur à grand renfort de grognements. Quand elle fut entièrement sortit elle fixa ses yeux sur eux et parla d'une voie d'Outre-tombe.

- Fuuukkatsuuu nooo gofuuu… Fuuukkatsuuu nooo gofuuu…

Les deux ninjas se mirent en position de combats, méfiant. La créature ne bougeait pas mais il fallait rester constamment sur ses gardes avec les choses qu'on ne connaissait pas. Sasuke prit la parole abruptement, interrompant le zombie dans sa litanie.

- Qu'es ce que tu veux !

- Dooooone la moiiiiii…

Sasuke se pencha un peu plus en pliant les genoux et la créature se figea aussitôt. Elle se mit à avancer d'une démarche raide en continuant à parler.

- Dooooone la moiiiii… Dooooone la moiiiii…

Sans comprendre se qui avait provoqué ce changement d'attitude ils se mirent à reculer à mesure que le zombie avançait. Quand ils se trouvèrent trop éloignés de leurs affaires ils s'arrêtèrent laissant la créature s'approcher un peu plus d'eux. Elle s'arrêta à son tour, à un mètre environ d'eux. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur Sasuke. Plus précisément sur son cou. Naruto, curieux, jeta un coup d'œil à son tour et compris brusquement, sans vraiment savoir comment, ce qui attirait le zombi. Prestement, il remit la médaille de Sasuke, qui avait glissée de T-shirt, dedans, à l'abri des regards. Ce simple geste sembla rendre fou le monstre qui sauta sur le brun avait une rapidité inattendue.

Dès qu'il avait perçus le mouvement d'attaque du zombie, Sasuke lança des shurikens d'un mouvement souple avant de se reculer d'un pas pour observer son œuvre. Tout ce qu'il vit fut une chose flou à cause de la vitesse le percuter, le faisant tombé violement sur le sol. Ses poumons se vidèrent d'un seul coup de l'air qu'ils contenaient à cause du choc et il resta allonger par terre, un peu sonné. Il était surtout très surpris que ses shurikens ne l'ai pas tué, ou au moins ralentit. Il se trouvait donc écrasé par la bestiole et à moitié suffoqué par l'odeur de chair en décomposition qu'elle dégageait. Elle avait passé ses mains sous son T-shirt, le faisant frissonner de dégout, pour chercher à l'amulette pendue à son cou. Ses ongles le griffaient sans ménagement alors qu'il se débattait comme il pouvait. La créature était beaucoup trop lourde et elle ne semblait pas souffrir des coups qu'il lui assenait. Elle ne bougeait donc pas d'un centimètre quoiqu'il fasse, le rendant incapable de dégager.

Pendant qu'il gigotait, Naruto avait plusieurs fois planté son kunai dans le dos de la créature sans plus de résultats que les shurikens de Sasuke. Rapidement il essaya de réfléchir, sans paniquer. Dans les quelques histoires fantastiques qu'il avait lu les zombis étaient des gens morts qui avait été ressuscités, souvent par le méchant de l'histoire. Mais le héros n'avait aucun mal à les tuer, contrairement à eux. Il se força à réfléchir encore. Comment pouvait-on tuer quelqu'un qui était déjà mort ? Il se mit à paniquer un peu plus quand il entendit un cri de douleur venant de Sasuke. Peut être, peut être, s'il lui transperçait le cœur ?

Aussitôt il courut vers leurs paquetages pour attraper le katana du brun. Il revint rapidement et, prenant une grande inspiration et commença à enfoncer sa lame dans le corps du zombi. Il le fit lentement, pour être sûr de ne pas blesser Sasuke en même temps. A part un cri furieux il n'obtient pas le plus petit signe de douleur de la part de la créature. De nouveau son esprit s'affola et il chercha une autre solution. Peut être en lui coupant la tête ? Dans les films c'était comme ça qu'ils faisaient pour se débarrasser des choses pas nettes. Il grimaça en songeant que ça allait asperger Sasuke mais leva tout de même le katana et l'abattit d'un seul coup sur la nuque en décomposition qui lui faisait face.

Surpris et écœuré, le brun hurla quand la tête se détacha du corps et que le sang l'aspergea. Il se dépêcha de repousser le corps sur le côté avant de fusiller Naruto du regard. Sans se préoccuper du regard meurtrier qui était dardé sur lui, alla chercher un mouchoir et un autre T-shirt dans le sac du brun. Pendant ses quelques secondes, son compagnon s'était approché du corps du zombi. Il le poussa doucement du bout pied, s'assurant qu'il était bien mort et n'allait pas lui sauter dessus dans les prochaines minutes. Bien heureusement, il sembla que Naruto avait eut sa bonne idée de l'année car la créature ne réagit pas. Quand il se détourna du cadavre, il vit le blond arriver vers lui. Quand il fut à sa hauteur il entreprit de nettoyer son visage de toutes traces rouges qui s'y trouvait. Il fit une moue boudeuse que Naruto qualifia d'adorable pour bien lui faire comprendre que c'était bien parce qu'il n'avait pas miroir sous le nez et qu'il ne savait pas ou se trouvait le sang sur son visage, qu'il acceptait de se faire laver comme un enfant. Quand le blond eut fini, il lui prit son T-shirt des mains, sans un mot, enleva celui qu'il portait et enfila le propre. Il hésita un instant entre le jeter et le garder avant de choisir la dernière option. Un bout de chiffon pouvait toujours servir. Il soupira et attrapa son sac qu'il remit sur son dos. Ils avaient assez perdu de temps comme ça. Ils devaient continuer à avancer.

- Attend Sas'ke ! On peut s'éloigner un peu et se reposer comme on avait prévu, non ?

- Baka ! S'il y a une bestiole comme ça qui nous a retrouvé y'a pas de raison qu'il n'y en ait pas d'autre.

- Pfff…

Naruto gonfla ses joues, boudeur. Comment faisait son coéquipier pour toujours avoir raison. Il ne devait pas être totalement humain. Il secoua la tête et couru pour rattraper Sasuke qui ne l'avait pas attendu.

* * *

1. Merci à Sophie Audouin-Mamikonian qui à écrie l'histoire Tara Duncan et à qui j'ai piqué ce pouvoir de charme… bien qu'elle écrive Vampyr et pas vampire… bref c'est pas grave !

2. Je suis dans ma période Tara Duncan excusez moi mais voila encore quelque chose qui viens de là.


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Fukkatsu no gofu

Couple : NaruSasu et d'autres surprises

Rating : T pour une petite torture vraiment pas longue

Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi… sinon la manga serait déjà partit en cacahuète avec du yaoi un peu partout!

Note 1 : Il y a un petit spoil mais vraiment tout petit petit, je suis même pas sûre que vous le verrez mais bon.

Note 2 : Il a vraiment eut du mal à sortir celui-là. Je vais essayer d'aller plus vite maintenant, mais avec la lycée c'est pas toujours pratique !

* * *

La traversée du tunnel s'éternisait et bien que Sasuke ait totalement refusé qu'ils dorment avant d'être sortis, il devait avouer qu'il commençait à fatiguer. De plus rester constamment dans la pénombre avec pour seul éclairage une torche qui s'éteignait toute les heures n'était pas très reposant pour les yeux. Un des nombreux soupirs que poussait Naruto fendit l'air, le brun lui avait formellement interdit de parler ou il risquait de commettre un meurtre, il avait commencé à émettre de long soupirs plaintif pour lui monter qu'il en avait marre de marcher.

- C'est bon on s'arrête. Mais tu la ferme !

- Oui, oui !

Naruto avait parlé avec un grand sourire, content d'avoir fait plier l'Uchiwa qui soupira face à la gaminerie de son coéquipier. Néanmoins, quand il y réfléchissait, c'était rassurant de voir Naruto dédramatiser toutes les situations possibles et imaginables. Il secoua brusquement la tête, non, non et encore non, il n'avait pas besoin du blond pour se rassurer. Son sabre lui suffisait amplement. Il soupira, l'obscurité lui faisait vraiment perdre le contrôle de ses pensée, ils devaient sortir de là au plus vite. Avant qu'il ne se mette à chouiner dans les bras de Naruto de préférence. De nouveau il secoua à la tête et posa son sac à terre, montrant que c'était ici qu'ils s'arrêtaient. Obéissant, le blond se stoppa à ses côtés. Aussitôt il se laissa tombé à terre avec un soupire de soulagement. Sasuke s'assis aussi mais avec plus d'élégance, enfin avec autant d'élégance qu'il était possible d'avoir quand on était à moitié couvert de boue et qu'on sentait le zombie, il était un Uchiwa tout de même. Dès que ses fesses touchèrent le sol ma fatigue s'abattit brusquement sur lui. Il ne savait pas combien de temps ils avaient marché mais ça lui paraissait une éternité.

Naruto paraissait dans un état semblable au sien, même s'il avait toujours un sourire idiot scotché au visage, comme à son habitude. Il sortit de son sac de quoi se restaurer, pleurant mentalement l'absence de ramens. Il passa un peu de viande séchée et infâme, à Sasuke avec un bout de pain et un peu d'eau. Les deux mangèrent avec peu d'enthousiasme. La nourriture de voyage n'était vraiment pas bonne, mais, malheureusement très nutritive, ce qui faisait qu'on en mangeait peu à chaque repas.

- Sasuke ? Tu crois qu'on sortira demain ?

- Je sais pas.

- On ira ou après ?

- Je sais pas.

- Change de disque Sasu, on a compris que tu savais rien !

Sasuke jeta un regard mauvais à Naruto, ce qui le fit sourire. Au fils des années, il avait appris à ignorer totalement les regards de tueur-de-la-mort-qui-tuent by Sasuke Uchiwa. C'était pratique mais le don restait rare, les seuls capables de cette prouesse étaient, avec Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi et Tsunade. Au grand damne du brun, ces quatre personnes étaient quatre de trop. Epuisé, il s'enroula dans sa couverture dès qu'il eut fini sa dernière bouchée de pain, sans même penser à demander à Naruto de prendre le premier tour de garde. Il s'endormit dès que sa tête eut touché le sol.

Quand Naruto fut sûr qu'il fut endormit il le regarda d'un air songeur. Il trouvait que Sasuke prenait de plus en plus de place dans ses pensées en ce moment. En le regardant de plus près on pouvait lui trouver un air fragile qui donnait envie de le protéger. Bon, bien sûr il était endormi mais quand même ! Il entendit un ricanement diffus et releva la tête brusquement, surpris. Tous les sens en alerte il essaya de percer l'obscurité qui l'entourait et qui paraissait encore plus profonde à cause de la lumière de la torche. De nouveau le ricanement retentit mais cette fois il put en déterminer l'origine. Et c'était inquiétant, parce que ça venait de sa tête, et ce n'était pas normal. Pour la troisième fois le rire retentit, plus distinct qu'auparavant. Il fronça les sourcils, se grata arrière du crâne avec un air gêné, avant de secouer la tête et de décréter que ça attendrait qu'il se réveille.

Quand Sasuke se réveilla il faisait nuit noir. Il ne savait pas trop s'il faisait jour à la surface ou pas mais il était encore fatigué et à côté de lui Naruto dormait encore. Et sans s'agiter, le blond était aussi calme quand il dormait qu'il était agité quand il était éveillé. Il essaya de percer les ténèbres aux alentours, sans succès. Se filant à son ouïe il sonda les environs avec attention. Ne décelant rien de suspect, il se prépara à se recoucher, ses paupières semblant lourdes de sommeil. Il se recoucha, ses rêves arrivant lentement au rythme apaisant d'une berceuse. Sa tête se posa sur son sac qu'il avait posé en guise d'oreiller, les yeux encore à demi ouverts il vit Naruto s'avancer vers lui avec son grand sourire habituel. Il s'accroupit à côté de lui, passa une main dans ses cheveux, massant doucement son crâne et lui faisant fermer totalement les yeux.

- Dors, tout va bien…

- Hn…

Un soupir endormit franchi ses lèvres alors que les mots de Naruto tournaient lentement dans sa tête sans vraiment prendre de sens. Il sentit le blond se positionner dans son dos et se mettre en cuillère contre lui. Il passa ses mains sur son ventre et lentement les passa sous son T-shirt avant de les remonter tout aussi lentement. Perdu dans les brumes du sommeil, Sasuke n'eut aucune réaction. Mais les mots continuaient à tourner dans sa tête semblant dire que c'était important. La berceuse s'atténuait, elle devenait plus rapide, plus désagréable. Les mains sur sa poitrines devinrent froides en empressée, tout le contraire de celle qu'il imaginait être à Naruto. Brusquement il se redressa en sursaut. Il avait comprit ce qui n'allait pas. Naruto pouvait le rassurer s'il voulait mais ne lui mentait jamais. Et là, ils étaient dans une situation qui était tout sauf bonne, donc non, tout n'allait pas bien.

Il se retourna vivement pour faire face à ce qui avait pris la place du blond dans ses pensées. Il pensait tomber sur une créature bizarre dans le même genre que le zombie et fut totalement surpris de voir un humain ou du moins ce qui y ressemblait planté derrière lui avec un sourire cruel.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu réussirais à sortir du rêve, gamin.

- Je ne suis pas un gamin, ça n'a donc rien d'étonnant.

Sasuke repris son air froid et hautin habituel, cachant habilement la frayeur qui l'avait de nouveau saisie quand il avait sentit les mains de l'homme passer sous son T-shirt. Décidément, il ne s'habituerait jamais à ça. Il scruta attentivement la personne devant lui, essayant de trouver une anomalie chez lui qui expliquerait pourquoi il appartenait à un groupe qui voulait du mal aux humains.

- Tu sais que ceux qui veulent ce truc veulent tuer tous les humains.

Sasuker n'en avait en réalité aucune idée mais un coup de bluff ne faisait jamais de mal et avec un peu de chance il parviendrait à le détourner de son but. Sinon, et bien, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas utilisé son Sharingan, il fallait qu'il s'entraîne sur quelqu'un.

- Qui t'as dit que j'étais humain ?

L'avantage des gens certains de leur supériorité était leur facilité à communiquer des informations importantes. Surtout face à un adolescent fin et pas très grand. L'homme se lécha les lèvres en détaillant Sasuke, il n'aurait aucun mal à le convaincre d'abandonner ses principes et son village. Peut être même que s'il se débrouillait bien il pourrait obtenir un peu de plaisir, rouler un enfant était tellement simple.

De son côté, le brun fronça les sourcils, totalement ignorant des projets que son adversaire avait pour lui. Ce type était forcément humain, sinon il ne sentirait pas sa présence comme il sentait celle de Naruto ou d'un quelconque ninja de Konoha. Sur ses gardes, il observa le moindre mouvement que l'autre pouvait faire, jetant de temps en temps un léger coup d'œil au blond pour voir s'il se réveillait.

- Il ne se réveillera pas.

- Hn ?

- Tout simplement parce que c'est moi qui l'ai endormis. Par conséquent, il ne se réveillera que quand je le lui aurais ordonné.

Sasuke leva un sourcil d'un demi-millimètre. Il ne voyait pas comment l'homme avait put faire puisqu'ils avaient tous les deux bus et mangé la même chose, donc, il devrait être dans le même état que Naruto ou alors le blond dans le même état que lui. Il y avait quelque chose de pas normal dans cette histoire. Totalement dans son délire, l'homme continua de monologuer.

- Parce que vois-tu, il existe une certaine technique de ninja qui permet de devenir magicien. C'est-à-dire maître de la nature et des éléments. Ma puissance dépasse tes rêves les plus fous !

Le brun commença à s'énerver. Il était puissant et ne permettrait à personne d'en douter, surtout pas un illuminer, complètement frapadingue. Il l'interrompit brutalement.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- La Fukkatsu no gofu évidement.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- L'utiliser bien sûr ! Tu es assez innocent pour ne pas l'utiliser donc je vais le faire à ta place.

- …

Sasuke grinça légèrement des dents, passe qu'on le traite de gamin et encore, rien que pour ça il mériterait de mourir. Mais qu'on lui sorte avec un grand sourire qu'il était innocent c'était inadmissible.

- Elle me servira à devenir plus fort ! Je pourrais éliminer toutes ces créatures inhumaines qui ne méritent pas de vivre et faire de l'homme du pays de la Terre, un membre de la race supérieur qu'il est !

Pour un des première fois de sa vie, une expression de totale stupéfaction apparue sur le visage de Sasuke. C'était officiel, ce type était totalement fêlé du bulbe¹. Le dit fou était d'ailleurs partit dans un rire purement psychopathe, totalement pris dans ses rêves de domination du monde et au-delà. Il eut d'ailleurs une pensée étonnante à ce sujet «ça y est, on l'a perdu. ». Il se rendit compte après coup que s'était une pensée typiquement Narutienne et cette découverte ne manqua pas de l'inquiéter pour son avenir cérébral. Franchement énervé par cet homme qui lui faisait penser des choses bizarres, il attrapa son sabre et se jeta sur le magicien.

Ce dernier recula d'un bond, le sabre ne faisant que déchirer les vêtements qu'il portait, égratignant à peine la peau. Il semblait totalement ahurit de voir Sasuke l'attaquer. Il pensait avoir à faire à un enfant craintif et ne commencer que maintenant à comprendre à quel point il l'avait sous-estimé. Il fit prestement un signe du bras avant que le brun ne reparte à l'attaque. Quand ce dernier arriva à cinquante centimètre de son adversaire, prêt à, cette fois ci, lui trancher la tête, il se fit violement repoussé. Il s'envola presque et atterrit durement à quelques mètres de là. Un peu sonné et totalement surpris il se remit debout en chancelant pendant que l'homme le regardait avec un petit sourire supérieur.

- Voyons gamin, je ne t'avais pas dit que je contrôlais les éléments ? En voila la preuve. Le mur de vent que j'ai créé empêche toute attaque de passer. Tu ne peux rien contre moi. Donne-moi la Fukatsu no gofu et je ne te tuerais pas.

Il commença à lui parler d'un ton enjôleur et caressant. Espérant le convaincre du fait qu'il ne pourrait jamais le toucher, donc que le battre était impensable.

Pendant que l'homme lui parlait d'un ton excessivement raisonnable, les neurones de Sasuke commencèrent à s'agiter, tentant de lui prouver que, non, le blond n'avait pas déteint sur lui. Si le vent qui entourait son adversaire le repoussait, il repousserait toutes ses autres armes, shurikens compris. Donc une attaque physique était impossible sans l'avoir auparavant suffisamment déconcentré. Si les muscles étaient impuissants, il ne restait plus que la tête pour s'en sortir. Le vent le brouillait aux yeux de son adversaire, donc il devait le faire cesser. Comme il pouvait remettre son mur très rapidement il était inutile de tenter une attaque physique après. Mais son Sharingan était assez rapide pour l'emprisonner dans une illusion avant qu'il est put faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne restait plus qu'a trouver comment faire disparaitre le mur. Son adversaire lui donna lui-même la réponse.

- Si tu continue comme ça, je risque de ne pas attendre d'être loin de ton camarade.

Le brun se rendit compte qu'il se mordillait activement la lèvre inférieure. Sakura le lui avait dit plusieurs fois et Naruto aussi, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de cette habitude qui lui attirait des regards chauds de la part d'hommes comme de femmes. En toute logique s'il continuait, il lui sauterait dessus et lui pourrais l'envoyer dans une illusion. Il n'avait jamais essayé de séduire un homme mais il ne doutait pas de la réaction qu'il produirait.

Plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis il recommença à mordiller sa lèvre en faisant une petite moue adorable. Lentement il se rapprocha de l'homme qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, tout en roulant des hanches. Il s'arrêta devant la barrière et émit un petit gémissement plaintif. Ses joues étaient rouges de honte et il bénit mentalement un dieu quelconque que Naruto soit actuellement endormit. Le son qu'il fit acheva totalement le magicien qui commençait à sentir son pantalon devenir étroit. D'un geste il annula sa barrière de vent et sauta sur Sasuke qui tomba au sol avec un hoquet de surprise. Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle il l'embrassa, ses lèvres heurtant violement du brun qui ne s'y attendait pas. Il introduit sa langue dans sa bouche, l'envahissant sans pitié et sans imaginer le spasme de dégoût qui tordit le ventre du ninja. Dès qu'il se décolla de lui pour l'admirer, Sasuke plongea de nouveau ses yeux dans les siens en activant son Sharingan.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il n'était plus du tout dans le tunnel. Le ciel était bleu et il était allongé sur l'herbe avec Sasuke au dessus de lui. Il eut un sourire carnassier, il ne savait pas comment il était arrivé là mais ce qui était sur c'est que ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'empêcher de profiter du bel homme devant lui. Il s'apprêta à se relever, quand quatre racines sortir de terre pour le maintenir. Toujours excité par la séduction de Sasuke, il pensa à un jeu et décida d'attendre sagement le bon vouloir du brun, certain de pouvoir redresser la situation si celle-ci dérapait. Sous le sourire innocent de Sasuke les racines tirèrent ses bras au dessus de sa tête et collèrent ses jambes ensemble. Puis elles se mirent à tirées, chacune dans un sens. Au début, l'homme se tortilla, gêné par la traction exercée. Mais fini par se tordre de douleur. Il avait l'impression que ses bras et ses jambes se déboitaient, mais avec une lenteur effrayante. Le sourire qu'abordait le brun l'épouvantait également. C'était un mélange entre la joie de le voir souffrir et la satisfaction de savoir que c'était à cause de lui. Mais ses lèvres tremblantes montraient sa peur d'aimer la souffrance d'autrui et ce qui en découlait. Tout en sachant ça il voyait aussi qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'arrêter maintenant qu'il avait commencé.

Quand les racines se stoppèrent, était maintenue dans une position douloureuse et il lui était impossible de bouger. Sasuke s'approcha de lui avec un kunai dans la main. Il avait le même sourire qu'un psychopathe devant sa future victime.

- Tu as de la chance, je suis encore fatigué. Surement à cause de ton sort.

Le magicien fit un sourire crispé, se rendant pleinement compte de la bêtise qu'il avait fait en voulant le mettre dans son lit. Le gamin commençait à lui faire vraiment peur avec la tête qu'il affichait. Et pourtant, avec les démons ou la belle Ciria, la si splendide succube violette, mais tellement effrayante il en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'approfondir d'avantage ses réflexions, le brun s'avança vers lui et se laissa tomber à genoux à côté de sa tête. L'homme essaya de reprendre le contrôle de son sommeil sans succès. C'est à peine si Sasuke papillonna des yeux. Toujours souriant, il approcha son kunai de la bouche de l'homme et l'inséra entre ses lèvres. Il fit un mouvement de gauche à droite, faisant glisser la lame contre la peau fine, entaillant légèrement la commissure de ses lèvres. Un mince filet de sang coula de part et d'autre du visage du magicien tandis qu'il ouvrait démesurément ses yeux, horrifié par l'acte de Sasuke.

- Tu sais ce qui va se passé, n'est ce pas ?

Il hocha positivement la tête sans desserrer les lèvres. Qui ne savait pas ce qui se passerait s'il ouvrait la bouche ? Devant lui, le brun fit apparaitre une chaise d'il ne savait ou et s'assit gracieusement dessus. Il le fixait pendant que son inquiétude grandissait. Il fallait qu'il fasse très attention à ne pas décrisper son visage.

Le temps passait et Sasuke commençait à être vraiment fatigué, il devait de plus en plus souvent se retenir de bailler. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était retourner se coucher. Il regarda de nouveau l'homme qui avait essayé de lui prendre sa médaille. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir ouvrir la bouche tout seul, faisant apparaître une moue boudeuse sur son visage. Il se leva sous un gémissement étranglé de son captif et s'arrêta à côté de lui. Il le regarda de nouveau quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules.

Sasuke donna un violant coup de pied dans les côtes de l'homme à terre, le faisant grogner sourdement sans desserrer les lèvres malgré la douleur qui se diffusait lentement dans son torse. Soupirant, le brun recommença plusieurs fois avant de faire crier l'homme de douleur en ordonnant aux racines qui le tenaient toujours d'étirer de nouveau ses membres. Les yeux écarquillés, il sentit sa chair se fendre. Il hurla sous la douleur intense qu'il ressentait. Plus ses joues se déchiraient, plus il criait, plus il se sentait partir dans un tourbillon de douleur, et la seul chose dont il avait conscience était la douleur qui de ses joues, déchirées en deux jusqu'aux oreilles. Faisant ouvrir sa bouche au maximum, pendant que son cri décroissait.

Sasuke le regarda se tordre de douleur avec un léger sourire, avant de désactiver son Sharingan. Ils réapparurent tous deux dans le tunnel, le magicien continuant à crier sous la douleur, maintenant devenue fictive. Le brun alla prendre une corde dans son sac et s'empressa de ligoter son prisonnier. Puis il le bâillonna avec un mouchoir tandis qu'il commençait à reprendre ses esprits. Quand ce fut fait il le souleva pour le poser contre la paroi du tunnel en face de là ou Naruto et lui s'était installé pour dormir. Sans prêté attention au regard noir qu'il lui lança quand il comprit qu'il avait été victime d'une illusion et que rien de tout ce qu'il avait subit n'était réel, Sasuke s'apprêta à se recoucher.

Il s'assit à la place qu'il avait occupé avant de se réveillé avant de s'arrêter. Pris d'une envie soudaine il se releva et s'allongea à côté de Naruto, juste assez près pour que leurs bars se touchent. Comme réconforté par sa présence, il s'endormit rapidement en ignorant royalement les grognements qui sortaient de la bouche du magicien.

Quand Naruto se réveilla, plusieurs heures plus tard, il se rendit d'abord compte qu'il y avait quelqu'un attaché devant lui. Puis, quand il essaya de se redressé, qu'il avait passé un bras autour de la taille de Sasuke qui s'était mystérieusement rapproché de lui, et qui était roulé en boule comme un chaton contre lui. Bien que surpris, il ne réfléchit pas plus que ça et se recoucha pour profiter un peu plus de la situation qui, il en était sûr, était exceptionnelle. Il dût se rendormir, car quand il reprit conscience du monde qui l'entourait, Sasuke le secouait brutalement.

- Lâche-moi crétin !

Après quelques minutes nécessaires pour qu'il reprenne totalement ses esprits, il s'aperçut qu'il gardait Sasuke étroitement collé contre son torse, comme un enfant tiendrait sa peluche préférée. Résultat, le brun était à cheval sur son ventre, son torse collé contre le sien, ses cheveux chatouillant son menton. Ses bras passés autour de lui l'empêchaient de se redresser et il le regardait avec les joues roses de gênes et les yeux brillants. Rougissant à son tour, le blond le relâcha et se frotta l'arrière du crâne. Sasuke s'empressa de se relever en rassemblant ce qui restait de sa dignité après avoir été confondu avec une peluche pendant près d'une heure.

Un ricanement retentit. C'était le même que Naruto avait entendu la vieille. Mais cette fois ci, il y avait quelqu'un pour lui prouver que ce n'était pas normal. Quand il l'entendit, il se raidit instinctivement et chercha la source du bruit. Sasuke s'empressa de le rabrouer sèchement, lui en voulant pour ce qui s'était passé. Surtout que ça lui avait donné matière à réfléchir. D'après lui, se réveiller dans les bras de Naruto et s'y sentir parfaitement à l'aise n'était absolument pas normal.

- Pourquoi tu regarde partout, il ne c'est rien passé.

- Tu n'as rien entendu ?

Surpris, le blond cherche encore une fois l'origine du rire, de nouveau sans succès. Le brun le regarda avec une légère inquiétude au fond des yeux, peut être que les quelques coups qu'il lui avait donné sur la tête l'avait définitivement fait passé du côté des fous et débiles mentaux. Il approcha son visage de celui de Naruto, suspicieux. Il ne le croyait pas, il ne pouvait pas sombrer dans la folie, il ne s'était rien passé ! Il se tourna brusquement vers le magicien qui les regardait d'un ait goguenard.

- C'est toi qui à fait ça !

- Exactement. Et si tu ne me donne pas tout de suite la Fukkatsu no gofu je le ferais sombrer petit à petit dans les abysses sans fins de la folie.

Naruto fit la grimace pendant que Sasuke semblait hésiter entre tuer le magicien prétentieux et hurler sur le blond pour passer ses nerfs. Optant pour un mélange des deux il tapa la tête du blond et grogna sur son captif.

- Arrête ça.

- Où sinon quoi ?

- Je te tue.

Le brun avait parlé d'un ton neutre, froid, entièrement dénudé d'émotion. Naruto secoua la tête, il n'aimait pas quand Sasuke parlait ainsi. Il avait trop l'impression de se retrouver face à Itachi, qu'il avait vu, deux fois, quand il avait essayé de le capturer. Quand Sasuke avait été blessé par son frère, il l'avait aussitôt détesté. Pour cette ressemblance, mais surtout parce qu'on ne pouvait pas blesser quelqu'un qui vous regardait avec les yeux de Sasuke. Un mélange entre la colère et la haine contre la vie qui avait donné trop d'épreuve, l'innocence et la certitude qui tout finira par s'arranger. Inquiet, il posa sa main sur son bras. Le ninja se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque en continuant à fusiller l'autre du regard. Ne sachant comment l'apaiser, Naruto laissa retomber sa main.

Sasuke s'approcha de l'homme, bien décidé à lui faire lâcher toute emprise qu'il pourrait avoir sur l'esprit de son coéquipier. Brusquement, le blond eut une illumination, décidément ça lui arrivait souvent ces temps ci. Comme si quelqu'un lui soufflait l'idée. Il attrapa le poignet du ninja brun pour le retenir.

- Je l'ai entendus hier aussi ce rire. Vu qu'il n'était pas là, ça ne peut pas être lui.

Le brun réfléchit. Il ne savait pas à partir de quel moment exactement le magicien était arrivé. Peut être que si, il était là la veille aussi. Il se remit à mordiller sa lèvre, encore une fois inconscient des regards plein d'envie que lui lancèrent les deux hommes avec lui. Il finit par soupirer et pris sa décision.

- Bon, Naruto, on va laisser ce type attaché ici, il nous a déjà fait perdre assez de temps.

- D'accord !

Avec un grand sourire il se précipita sur leurs affaires qu'il rangea pêle-mêle dans les sacs. Puis il retourna à côté de Sasuke qui regardait le bazar qu'était devenu son sac à cause du rangement exprès du blond. Enfin, il l'avait cherché en lui faisant comprendre que c'était lui qui devait ranger leurs affaires. Mais bon, maintenant que c'était fait il n'allait pas engueuler encore une fois le blond qui frétillait à côté de lui. Sans faire mine de vouloir détacher le magicien, il s'avança dans le tunnel, décider à sortir rapidement de cet endroit sombre et humide.

- Hey ! Où est ce que vous allez ?! Détachez-moi !

Naruto, qui suivait Sasuke se retourna et sourit.

- Tu vas bien réussir à te détacher tout seul. Si Sasuke a fait les nœuds en dormant à moitié ça devrait pas être dur.

Et il fila rattraper son compagnon qui ne l'avait pas attendu. Il se prit même une taloche pour avoir tarder, le faisant râler et sourire intérieurement le brun. Sans se retourner, ils s'avancèrent dans la noirceur du tunnel.

Le reste de la traversée se passa dans le calme le plus absolu. Uniquement rythmée par les demandes de repas de Naruto qui n'arrivait à contrôler son estomac que dans les situations les plus dramatiques. Quand enfin ils arrivèrent à l'escalier, montant vers l'extérieur, les deux hommes soupirèrent de soulagement. L'air qui sentait le renfermé, ça allait bien cinq minutes mais à la longue ça leur avait donné une migraine qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir de si tôt.

Une fois sortis ils détaillèrent les lieux. Ils étaient au cœur d'une forêt, comme ils s'y attendaient. Les arbres étaient serrés et la lumière avait du mal à passer entre leur feuillage ce qui faisait à certain endroits des puits de lumière qui semblaient arroser la végétation et les quelques fleurs qui poussaient là. Tout paressait calme et les deux garçons furent ravis d'être arrivés à cet endroit.

* * *

Quand Kakashi repris conscience, il faisait sombre. Ses mains étaient attachées au dessus de sa tête, le maintenant dans une position douloureuse. Sa tête le lançait, comme s'il avait servit d'enclume à un forgeron. A grand renfort de grognements et autres malédictions indistinctes il réussit à relever la tête et il plissa les yeux pour voir son environnement. Il semblait être dans une prison, ou une grotte qui avait cet office. Lentement sa vision redevint claire.

Il perçut de petits gémissements discrets, comme des sanglots étouffés. Il parcourut la prison des yeux, cherchant une présence. Rapidement, il vit une touche de couleur rose sur le mur sombre. Il essaya d'appeler plusieurs fois sans succès, ça gorge lui semblant râpeuse comme du papier de verre. Enfin il réussit à parler, la voix rauque et sèche.

- S-Sakura…

La jeune fille leva la tête, les yeux pleins de larmes contenues. Elle se regarda et se mit à pleurer, elle riait en même temps avec un air de terreur intense sur le visage. Kakashi devina rapidement et malgré ses idées peu claire qu'elle était en pleine crise d'hystérie et qu'il fallait la clamée au plus vite.

- Sakura ?... Sakura écoute-moi.

- K-kakashi-s-sensei…

- Oui Sakura… Aller, calme toi… Tout va bien… Calme-toi…

- Vous… vous allez bien ?...

L'argenté soupira silencieusement. Même dans les moments les plus critiques, Sakura réussissait à plus s'inquiéter des autres que d'elle-même. Surement à cause de Naruto et Sasuke qui avaient constamment besoin d'être surveillés pour ne pas partir se mettre en danger avec toute l'innocence propre à leur jeunesse.

- Oui, je vais bien. Et toi il faut que tu te calme… Tout va bien se passer…

A force de répéter la même chose, Kakashi commença à se demander s'il n'était plus en train de la prendre pour une idiote que de la rassurée. Mais quand il croisa son regard vert, remplie de peur et semblant l'appeler au secours il continua. Il continua encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que les larmes de la jeune fille se tarissent. Lui racontant qu'elle ne devait pas avoir peu, qu'il la protègerait de tout, que tout irait bien et qu'elle ne devait surtout pas s'inquiéter.

Puis elle poussa un grand soupire. Finissant de se remettre les idées en place. Elle adressa un petit sourire, bien qu'un peu tremblant à son professeur qui la regardait avec bienveillance.

- Je suis désolée Kakashi-sensei… Je me suis un peu laissée emporté je crois…

- Ce n'est pas grave. Mais n'oublie pas qu'un ninja doit garder la tête froide dans toutes les circontstances.

- Oui…

Un ricanement les interrompit. La succube qui avait participée à l'attaque de village se tenait devant eux, l'air franchement amusée et un petit sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suis désolée d'interrompre vos magnifiques retrouvailles…

A son ton on sentait qu'elle n'était absolument pas désolée. Elle avait même l'air ravie de le faire.

- Mais je dois te prendre ta petite amie, humain. Une blonde la réclame. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui veut. Franchement, elle n'a rien de particulier. Un misérable petite humaine comme le sont beaucoup ici !

Le ninja la fusilla du regard mais sa tête encore douloureuse du coup qui lui avait été porté le dissuada d'intervenir. Du moins tant que Sakura ne serait pas en danger. De plus, s'il avait bien compris, la blonde devait être Tsunade. Elle était la seule à pouvoir la faire appelée et étant la chef du village disposait peut être de plus de liberté que lui. D'un seul coup il relâcha tous ses muscles et soupira. Il voulait protéger Sakura plus que tout mais n'était même pas capable de l'empêcher de pleurer. C'était peut être pour ça qu'il était encore célibataire, malgré quelques aventures de courtes durées.

Un bras tordu dans le dos par Ciria, Sakura se fit amenée dans une tente, un peu à l'écart des autres. Elle était faite en une matière qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer, un cuir très fin ou un tissu superbement tissé, elle n'aurait put le dire. La couleur étai claire, grise ou marron et il n'y avait aucune décoration dessus. Quand elles passèrent par le trou qui servait de porte, Sakura eut la surprise de voir Tsunade au milieu de l'espace rond et libre de ses mouvements. Ces yeux de remplirent de nouveau de larmes, et, sans prendre garde à la douleur, elle retira violement son bras de la prise de la succube pour se jeter dans les bras de la blonde.

Tsunade l'accueillie avec plaisir dans ses bras, et la rosée s'appuya avec plaisir contre l'opulente poitrine de son Hokage. Elle lui caressa lentement les cheveux, espérant la calmer rapidement. Elle voyait Ciria s'impatienter, et savait que l'attente n'entrait pas dans ses capacités. Elle repoussa doucement Sakura et croisa les bras en regardant la succube.

- Tu veux encore quelque chose ?

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, les deux humaines seraient déjà mortes, Et il y avait de grandes chances pour que les autres qui les accompagnaient le soit également. Mais son Sombre Seigneur lui avait juste ordonné de les mettre ensemble, dans cette tente, puis de partir. Grognant sourdement, elle recula et partit après leur avoir lancer un regard meurtrier.

- Tsunade-Sama ? Qu'es ce qu'on fait ici ?

La blonde soupira. La situation était compliquée et elle doutait que Sakura puisse réellement la comprendre. Pas par manque d'intelligence, mais plutôt par manque d'expérience. Elle opta donc pour une demi-vérité.

- Ces créatures ont observé les blessures de nos ninjas que nous avons soignés et ils ont trouvés que c'était du travail remarquable. En attendant qu'ils apprennent nos techniques, nous allons soigner les leurs quand ils seront blessés.

- Mais pourquoi ?! Ils nous ont attaqués, sont en trains de nous réduire en esclavage et on devrait tout accepter sans rien dire ! Tsunade-Sama vous ne pouvez pas laisser faire ça !

Tsunade soupira, soudain on aurait dit qu'elle avait pris dix ans d'un seul coup.

- Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ici, Sakura. Tu sais bien qu'ils tuent tous ceux qui s'opposent à eux. Pour l'instant nous ne pouvons pas nous rebeller. Pas sans savoir ou sont Naruto et Sasuke.

- Pourquoi sont-ils si implorant ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle pour essayer de déterminer si elles étaient écoutées ou non. Mais elle était presque sur que c'était le cas, même si elle n'avait rien sentit.

- Parce qu'ils ont quelque chose… auquel je tiens beaucoup…

Sakura n'était pas idiote. Elle avait bien compris que Tsunade ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'ils faisaient, mais cela la blessa qu'elle ne lui fasse pas assez confiance pour le lui dire. Ce dut se lire sur son visage, car la blonde s'empressa de la détromper.

- Sakura… Je te fais confiance, ne t'inquiète pas… Mais ça peut être encore plus dangereux pour eux si je te dis tout.

- Oui… Je comprends…

Elle eut un petit sourire triste. Elle avait l'impression que plus le temps passait, plus les deux garçons empruntaient un chemin visible d'eux seul et ou elle ne pouvait les suivre. De nouveau Tsunade l'enlaça. Elle savait que ce n'était pas facile pour la jeune fille de se sentir exclue de leur relation. Elle avait qui ils avaient tout partagé quand ils étaient enfants. Pour l'instant elle les enviait mais quand elle saurait ce qu'ils avaient à faire, elle serait surement contente d'être ici. Et la connaissant ça la rendrais malade.

- Aller, viens. On va voir leur chef pour lui dire qu'on accepte. On trouvera plus de moyens pour être utiles aux autres comme ça.

- Je vous suis.

Les deux femmes sortir de la tente et se dirigèrent vers Ciria qui les attendait à quelques mètres de la. Tsunade prit la parole.

- Nous avons une réponse. Nous désirons la transmettre à votre chef.

La succube plissa les yeux en les regardant méchamment mais leur fit signe le la suivre. Elle les amena au cœur du camp, passant par des rangées de tentes, toutes de la même couleur étrange que celle qu'elles venaient de quitter. Puis elles arrivèrent au pied de la falaise ou se trouvaient les statues des Hokages. A son pied il y avait plusieurs grottes et Sakura reconnue l'endroit ou elle était avant d'être amenée à Tsunade. Ciria les conduisis vers la grotte du milieu, qui était aussi la plus grande et leur fit signe d'enter pendant qu'elle s'asseyait à l'entrée pour attendre.

L'intérieur était clair, illuminé par des bougies qui donnaient une impression de chaleur et de convivialité. Au centre, dans un grand fauteuil de cuir, surement pris à un quelconque habitant du village, trônait le démon noir. Il avait un verre à la main et souriait affablement. Mais la lueur calculatrice dans ses yeux refroidissait ses interlocuteurs et les inquiétaient. Il fit signe aux deux femmes de s'assoir sur des chaises en bois, face à lui, pour qu'ils puissent discuter.

- Alors, as-tu réfléchit à ma proposition, humaine ?

Tsunade se contrôla à grand peine en entendant le ton moqueur et supérieur du noir et répliqua.

- Nous y avons réfléchit. Nous acceptons cette proposition. Mais nous n'enseignerons rien à un non humain. Si vous voulez qu'il ait d'autres personnes qui pratiquent notre à art, il faudra nous trouver des humains.

- Vous n'êtes pas en position de poser des conditions. Mais pour vous prouver ma clémence et ma générosité, j'y réfléchirais.

Mentalement, la blonde ricana. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne ferait rien à ce sujet. Si elles refusaient de former les monstres qu'il choisirait, il enverrait des espions ou alors il les menacerait de faire du mal à un de leurs amis. Mais il ne les laisserait pas s'en sortir juste avec quelques paroles. Mais à voir les yeux brillants de Sakura, elle y croyait. Ses espoirs se briseraient bien assez tôt, elle n'allait pas les lui retirer prématurément. Le démon repris la parole.

- Je vous ai assigné une tente, un peu à l'écart. Vous y soignerez tous ceux que vous avez blessés pendant votre inutile résistance. Aller !

Sur ses mots il les congédia d'un geste impatient de la main. Cilla s'empressa de faire sortir, ne souhaitant pas que de misérables humaines restent auprès de son maître plus que nécessaire. Cette fois-ci, les filles ne traversèrent pas le camp pour rejoindre la tente ou elles s'étaient vues. La succube les conduisit vers la périphérie, vers un pavillon vert et beaucoup plus grands que les autres. L'intérieur était séparé en plusieurs parties, surement pour séparer les patients les uns des autres. Les deux médicnins firent le tour de l'habitacle des yeux, essayant d'estimer le nombre de personnes allongées ici. Soupirant devant le travail qui les attendait, Tsunade se dépêcha de mettre Ciria dehors avant de rabattre la toile qui servait de porte pour clore l'entrée.

- Sakura, cherche moi la réserve de médicaments, plantes, pommades tous ce qui va avec.

- Oui Tsunade-Sama.

Aussitôt, la rose, se précipita fureter dans tous les coins à la recherche de se qu'on lui avait demandé. Elle trouva rapidement, le tout étant rangé dans une malle près de l'entrée.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose, Tsunade-Sama.

La blonde s'approcha et regarda à son tour dans le coffre. Les ustensiles médicaux se résumaient à un petit stock de compresses, quelques bandes de tissus blanc et propre, ainsi que des onguents et des pommades sont l'utilité était à découvrir. Fut un temps, il devait y avoir beaucoup plus de choses mais le manque de médecins et d'infirmière pour refaire régulièrement le stock de matériel devait être la cause de ce peu de fournitures. Elle soupira mais pris note de se qu'il y avait. Puis, accompagnée de Sakura, Tsunade, entrepris de faire un tour, pour voir le nombre de patients, ce dont ils souffraient et ce dont elle aurait besoin.

Pour la plupart c'était de simples blessures faites par un katana ou des shurikens. D'autres, plus rares étaient faites par une lame empoisonnée, mais la résistance des monstres avait fait qu'il était soit guéris pour la plus part soit en train de mourir avec peu d'espoir de survie. Les créatures étaient variées, du simple humain, aux démons mineurs, en passant par les vampires et les garous. Elle eut un petit sourire ravie sans pourvoir s'en empêcher, le médecin en elle était plus que contente de pouvoir tester des mélanges et autres sur des créatures plus résistantes que ses ninjas. Elle continua son inspection, notant les défauts et les absences avec minutie. Puis, avec Sakura à ses côtés, elle se laissa tombée sur une paillasse qui servait de lit.

- Et bien Sakura, je crois bien que nous sommes dans le pétrin. Je ne vois pas comment nous allons nous en sortir sans Sasuke et Naruto…

- Pourquoi nous aurions besoin de ses deux abrutis. Nous sommes des ninjas de Konoha donc nous pouvons nous échapper sans leur aide !

Tsunade sourit et se ressaisie.

- Exact. Allons, commençons par soigner toutes ses choses ici présentes. Nous apprendrons peut être ce qu'elles craignent.

La rosée sauta sur ses pieds en acquiesçant et partit chercher le premier patient, laissant Tsunade avec ses pensées. Mais la jeune fille avait raison. La blonde aussi était une ninja de Konoha et elle en était fière. Ils pouvaient tous réussir sans l'aide de Naruto et Sasuke. Même si leur futur était quand même entre leurs mains. Mais elle redevait négative, elle se releva et partit voir Sakura qui venait de lui choisir un monstre.

- Alors, qu'es ce que nous avons là ?

- Je sais pas, un croisement entre… euuuuh… un chien et un humain je dirais, enfin ça dépend des fois…

Haussant un sourcil surpris, Tsunade suivit la jeune femme, vers la créature, pour le moins bizarre, qu'elle venait de lui décrire. Quand elle arriva devant, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- C'est pas un truc bizarre ça, Sakura, c'est un chien-garou ! Mi homme, mi chien.

Elle souffla, montrant son mécontentement, mais secoua doucement l'homme, pour le réveiller et lui parler. En grondant il ouvrit un œil.

- Qu'es que vous voulez ?

- Nous voulons vous soigner monsieur.

- Foutez l'camp, j'ai pas besoin d'être soigné !

- Allons monsieur, soyez raisonnable.

Sans faire plus attention aux protestations du chien-garou, Tsunade enleva son T-shirt déchiré pour dévoiler la blessure qu'il avait à l'épaule. En l'observant plus attentivement, la blonde vit que le muscle avait été déchiré par un kunai. S'il le maintenait immobile et correctement placé pendant quelques semaines, il pourrait, avec de la rééducation bien sur, l'utiliser tout à fait normalement. Aussitôt elle se mit au travail, désinfectant la plaie par sécurité, avant de placer son bras dans la bonne position. Puis, elle le mit en écharpe avec pour consigne de ne le bouger sous aucun prétexte.

Pendant ce temps, le garou n'avait pas cessé de ronchonner, dans une langue qu'elles ne comprenaient pas et principalement constitué de grondements en tous genres. Sans les empêcher de le soigner, il se laissait manipuler avec une mauvaise volonté évidente. Quand Sakura eut finie d'attacher la bande de tissu qui maintenait son bras immobile il se contenta de grogner, ce que la jeune fille pris pour un remercîment. Tsunade reprit la parole.

- Bien, surtout faites attention. Si vous nous laissez vous soigner, vous pourrez de nouveau vous battre et utiliser votre bras comme quand vous n'étiez pas blessé.

Le chien-garou ne lui adressa même pas un regard. Avant qu'elle est put de nouveau se sermonner, la succube violette fit son apparition avec un grand sourire joyeux qui n'augurait rien de bon.

- Suivez-moi, le Sombre Seigneur veut que vous voyiez quelque chose.

Sans un mot, Sakura et Tsunade la suivirent. Elles allèrent à la grotte ou le démon noir recevait les gens qu'il considérait digne de son attention. Quand, elle regardèrent autour d'elles, elles eurent un hoquet de surprise avant que Sakura ne crie.

- KAKASHI-SENSEI !

Elle voulut se précipiter vers lui mais se fit retenrir par une main de fer. Elle se retourna affolée et tomba des les yeux rouges et flamboyant du démon qui sourirait d'un air malsain.

Pardon, pardon mais j'ai pas pus m'en empêchée, cette expression me fait trop rire (Naruto : on voit la le niveau intellectuel de l'auteur… / Moi : *jette un objet* chuuuut après ils vont plus vouloir lire / Nana (sœur de l'auteure) : Tu peux parler toi Naruto, hein ! -_-'')


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Fukkatsu no gofu

Pairing : Narusasu, mais patience des surprises arrivent

Rating : K+

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, sinon…

Note 1 : oui j'ai été longue à le sortir celui là. J'ai pleins d'idée mais j'ai un peu de mal à les mettre en forme. Et puis j'ai perdu une partie du chapitre un nombre incalculable de fois. Enfin bon !

Note 2 : J'ai changé de nom de plume, en plus de pas trop aimer celui là j'ai voulus reprendre le même que celui de mon blog. Alors voilà.

Alisea : Exact, notre petit Sasu va être uke ! Il est mieux comme ça je trouve. Merci de ta review, j'espère que l'attente ne t'as pas coupé l'envie de lire.

Bonne lecture tout le monde !

* * *

- KAKASHI-SENSEI !

Elle voulut se précipiter vers lui, mais se fit retenir par une main de fer. Elle se retourna affolée et tomba dans les yeux rouges et flamboyants du démon qui sourirait d'un air malsain.

Sakura recula. Elle avait peur. Le démon la déshabillait du regard, il allait la manger. Il allait la torturer. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle recula jusqu'à ce qu'elle butte contre une table, lui supprimant toutes ses possibilités d'évasion, si elle en avait. Elle ferma les yeux, dans l'attente de ce qui allait lui arriver.

Tsunade avait écarquillé ses yeux d'horreur. Elle avait peur pour son élève. Elle devait faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Kakashi était dans le même état qu'elle, peut être même encore plus inquiet. Mais le noir se contenta de la regarder avant d'éclater d'un rire cruel. Il s'était amusé à la terrifier, puis il la laissa tranquille. Il l'avait prit comme un jeu, rien de plus, elle n'était pas assez intéressante pour qu'il lui accorde réellement son attention. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une simple humaine.

- Bien, je vous ai fait venir ici, mes petites humaines, pour que vous voyez ce qui arrive quand on me désobéit.

- Il agrémenta sa phrase d'un sourire sadique.

- Mais, comme c'est la première fois, et que je suis de bonne humeur, ça ne va pas être trop dur. Aller, Observé la punition d'un humain qui a blessé l'un des mien.

Il frappa théâtralement dans ses mains. Aussitôt, Ciria réapparue avec un grand baquet remplis d'eau des les mains. En ricanant, elle le posa devant Kakashi qui la regardait d'un air dubitatif, se demandant ce qu'elle comptait faire. Mais les mains attachées au mur derrière lui, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il chercha tout de même à se défaire des liens qui l'entravait, ne supportant pas sans vraiment savoir pourquoi le visage de Sakura, blêmir de nouveau de peur, alors qu'elle avait l'air de tout juste se remettre de sa frayeur précédente. Après tout, pour la jeune femme, son sensei faisait partit des personnes les plus fortes qu'elle connaissait. Et elle ne voulait absolument pas le voir en position de faiblesse. Oh bien sûr, elle savait bien que ce n'était qu'un homme et qu'il n'était pas invincible, mais elle souhaitait gardée cette image de roc traversant les tempêtes sans bouger le plus longtemps possible. Alors elle ferma les yeux très fort, pour ne rien voir et faire comme s'il ne se passait rien, pendant que la succube allait se mettre derrière lui.

Sur une geste de son maître, la jeune femme violette attrapa les cheveux argentés de Kakashi et poussa sa tête dans le baquet d'eau. Aussitôt, il se mit à se débattre, essayant de remonter à la surface pour respirer. C'était sans compter sur la force de succube que possédait Ciria et qui faisait qu'elle le maintenait immobile sans efforts. Une quinzaine de secondes après, l'homme se calma et resta figer pour ne pas dépenser ce qui restait d'oxygène dans ses poumons en gestes inutiles. Sagement, il attendit ce qui lui parut une éternité, sans savoir que le démon le regardait, déçut qu'il ne se débatte pas plus. Au bout de quelques minutes, voyant qu'il ne ferait rien de plus, il ordonna à Ciria de le relâcher.

Dès qu'il put ressortir sa tête de l'eau, Kakashi pris plusieurs grandes inspirations sifflantes et douloureuses avant de réussir à respirer sans quinte de toux entre deux inspirations. Rien dans son visage ne trahissait la peur qui l'avait saisit quand il avait ressentit le manque d'oxygène ou encore quand son corps avait essayé d'inspirer de l'eau malgré les ordres de son cerveau.

- J'espère que vous avez compris et que vous avertirez les autres humains de votre village. Quoique les rébellions mettent un peu animation…

Tsunade le regardait, horrifié. Comment allait-elle libérer ses ninjas si on menaçait de tuer Kakashi ? Elle ne pourrait rien faire. C'était comme si on menaçait de tuer ou de blesser Jiraya. Elle tenait trop à eux pour risquer leur vie à se point. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers Sakura. La jeune fille était encore plus terrifiée qu'elle. Elle avait rouvert les yeux mais sa bouche tremblait doucement et elle fixait Kakashi. Sakura avait peur pour lui. Mais elle connaissait son sensei et avait confiance en lui. Alors elle s'obligea au calme. L'argenté ne faisait jamais rien au hasard et ne prenait pas de risques inconsidérés quand il n'était pas sûr de contrôler la situation. Sans un mot, Tsunade s'avança vers Sakura, lui prit la main et sortit, non sans lancer au paravent un regard désolé sur Kakashi.

De retour dans la tente qui servait d'infirmerie, Tsunade l'envoya aussitôt s'occuper d'un patient. Pour la détournée de Kakashi elle allait lui occuper l'esprit en la faisant travailler. C'était le meilleur moyen qu'elle connaissait et elle l'utilisait sur tous ses ninjas qui avaient une peine de cœur. Elle soupira encore. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien en ce moment, trop de chose se passait en même temps et elle n'arrivait pas à les assimiler assez vite. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était complètement dépassée par les évènements. Et elle mourait d'envie de se confier. Mais à qui ? Kakashi était la personne la plus indiquée mais il n'était pas auprès d'elle en se moment. Et elle ne faisait pas assez confiance aux autres pour leur dire quelque chose d'aussi intime que ses peurs.

De son côté Sakura pensait encore à son sensei. Et elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était normal. Eprouver du respect pour son mentor, oui, ça allait. Mais était-ce encore du respect qu'éprouver l'envie et presque de le besoin de l'avoir avec elle à tout instant ? Et puis, pourquoi était elle si inquiète de le savoir aux côtés de créatures non humaines qui pouvaient faire ce qu'elles voulaient de lui ou presque ? Elle savait qu'il était capable de se sortir de toutes les situations possibles en imaginables pourtant… Mais elle avait peur quand même. Elle secoua la tête pour essayer d'éloigner ses questions. Elle avait des patients qui réclamait toute son attention et il était hors de question qu'on profite des ses maladresse pour faire du mal à l'argenté ou à un de ses amis. D'ailleurs elle ne savait pas s'ils allaient bien. Dès qu'elle verrait Ciria elle demanderait à les voir. De nouveau la rose se pencha sur son patient, un faux sourire aux lèvres et désinfecta ses plaies avant de les bandées. Sakura fit ensuite le tour des monstres présent dans la grande tente. Essayant de voir si certains avaient besoins de soins immédiatement ou s'ils pouvaient attendre un peu. La tâche était parfois ardue compte tenue de morphologie parfois… spéciale de ceux qu'elle observait.

Il lui fallut presque une heure pour voir tout le monde et, éventuellement donner les premiers soins en attendant Tsunade qui était partit elle ne savait où. En plus la plus part ne voulaient absolument pas se faire soigner et encore moins par une vulgaire humaine comme elle, disaient ils. Mais, malgré sa captivité la jeune fille n'avait rien perdu de son caractère et tous ceux qui avaient fait une réflexion sur la supposée fragilité des humains c'était vu démontré par a+b que les poings des humaines aux cheveux rose était particulièrement durs et violant quand on contredisait leur propriétaire. D'ailleurs les hospitalisés avaient dus se passer le mot car au bout de quelques

De son côté, Tsunade était allée parler au chef des démons. Elle voulait en savoir plus. Car comme disait le proverbe : « Soit proche de tes amis mais encore plus de tes ennemis », et elle comptait bien l'appliquer à la lettre. Aussi s'était-elle rendue devant la grotte qui semblait servir actuellement de QG, et se plaça sagement dans la fille d'attente. Et elle était longue et le peu qu'elle comprenait des conversations n'était pas très rassurant. Parce que les gens avaient peur. Peur qu'il arrive du mal à leurs femmes et à leurs enfants, pour certains humains, peur des châtiments que le démon noir aimait particulièrement et aussi peur de la mort. Parce que quoi que l'on soit, la mort restait une chose inconnue et terrifiante pour bon nombre de personnes. A vrai dire, la blonde pensait que seul les vieilles personnes, celles qui avaient vus la vie se dérouler et en avait profitée au maximum, pouvaient voir la mort comme une continuation, comme une autre aventure que l'on se devait de vivre. Elle, n'en était pas là. Et elle détestait voir les gens mourir encore plus quand elle était responsable d'eux.

- Près d'une heure plus tard, le noir la ressue enfin. Quand elle se présenta devant lui il la regarda de haut la toisant avec un sourire moquer collé aux lèvres.

- Que puis-je faire pour toi, petite humaine ?

- Voir mes ninjas. Surtout les jeunes.

- Tu n'obtiendras rien en ordonnant. Tu peux partir, je refuse.

- Vous n'obtiendrez rien non plus de moi en m'empêchant de voir les enfants.

Le démon riva ses yeux de braises dans les siens. Les orbes chocolat ne teintèrent légèrement de peur mais ne se baissèrent pas. Il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse évincée sans se battre auparavant. Ses sourcils se froncèrent dans la détermination et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte son chaka augmenta et se répandit légèrement dans la grotte. Le démon eut l'air particulièrement intéressé pour ce phénomène. On pouvait presque voir écrit dans ses yeux « Que se passe-t-il ? Dit-moi ou je t'ouvre pour regarder. » Mais la blonde broncha pas. Elle savait que s'il la tuait, il perdrait toutes ses chances de collaboration avec le village et, par conséquent, il réduisait considérablement ses chances de retrouver la Fukkatsu no Gofu rapidement.

Le noir en était arrivé à la même conclusion qu'elle. Il devait trouver quelque chose qui la ferait regretter de les avoir vus. D'après ses connaissances en matière d'humains, les meilleurs sentiments pour avoir l'effet rechercher était la culpabilité. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas mais qui faisait que l'humain en question se sentait mal vis-à-vis d'un autre humain. C'était bien compliqué tout ça. En fait la race était compliquée dans son intégrité. Il lui fallait donc trouver quelque chose. Et vite. Bah, il verrait ça plus en détail plus tard. Pour le moment il allait lui montrer les jeunes humains en train de pratiquer les activités qu'il leur avait assigné.

- Le quel veux-tu voir ?

- Je veux tous les revoir.

- Ce n'est pas possible, je te donne le choix d'en voir une. N'abuse pas de ma bonté humaine, ou tu vas le regretter.

Tsunade sentait la colère monter en elle. Pourquoi devait-elle choisir ? Si Naruto avait été à sa place, il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour le vois tous, même s'il risquait de se faire torturer et de mourir. Elle songea qu'il ferait un bon Hokage, avant de se gifler mentalement. Elle ne devait pas penser au futur alors qu'elle ignorait si elle allait survivre. Il fallait se concentrer sur le présent. Lequel de ses ninja serait le plus à même d'avoir des nouvelles des autres ? Shikamaru sans doute. Le plus « sage », le plus calme et surtout assez flémard pour qu'on ne se préoccupe pas de lui, lui permettant de tout voir sans qu'on le soupçonne. Oui, elle allait voir Shikamaru.

- Je veux voir Nara Shikamaru.

- Bien.

Il fit un signe nonchalant à un garde derrière son trône et lui ordonna de la mener à la personne qu'elle réclamait. Mais rien que lui. Le vampire acquiesça, l'air sérieux et la suivit hors de la grotte. Puis il la devança et partit vers le centre du camp. Quand ils furent devant une grande tente, plus grande que les autres autour et garder par quatre garous. Ils croisèrent leurs épées pour l'empêcher de passer sans qu'aucun signe ne soit échangé et Tsunade fut impressionnée par ce geste. Ils agissaient ensemble, tout était parfaitement synchroniser. Pas que ses ninjas soient désordonnés, loin de là. Mais ils devaient toujours y avoir un signe, un regard pour déclencher les actions qui se faisaient en cœur.

Quand elle pénétra dans la tente elle écarquilla de grands yeux. Elle avait devant elle, des pilles de documents et de cartes qui résumait tout ce que les monstres avaient put apprendre sur les humains depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de récupérer la Fukkatsu no Gofu. Ce qui devait donc remonter à des centaines d'années, selon ces sources à elle.

Le vampire qui l'avait accompagnée chuchotait à un technicien qui hochait la tête, légèrement effrayé. Puis elle vit Shikamaru dans un coin de la pièce. Sans que le jeune homme ne puisse anticiper quoi que ce soit, la blonde lui sauta dessus et l'enserra fortement dans ses bras.

- T-Tsunade-Sama… Vous m'étouffé…

La jeune femme ne consentit à le lâcher que de longue secondes plus tard. Le brun repris sa respiration. Se retrouver coincer la tête entre les seins de son Hokage n'était absolument les retrouvailles qu'il imaginait. Essayant de reprendre contenance, il l'interrogea.

- Vous allez bien Tsunade-Sama ?

- Oui… Bien sûr. Et toi ? Tu as put voir les autres ? Ils vont bien ? Ils ne sont pas mal traités ?

- Euh… Tsunade-Sama, calmez-vous ! J'ai vu les autres à la fin de l'attaque après que vous vous soyez fait capturer…

- Si tu pouvais éviter de me rappeler cet épisode…

La blonde grinçait des dents en se rappelant comment le démon l'avait attrapé pour faire capituler Konoha. Elle fit signe au jeune homme de continuer son histoire.

Donc, nous tous été rassembler dans une sorte de… d'enclos. C'est la dernière fois que nous avons été tous réunis. Mais je sais que Ino est avec Neji, Temari et Hinata sont ensemble aussi. Sakura à été emmenée seule et les autres je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas non plus ou ils sont se qu'ils font. Mais, si j'ai bien compris ce que j'ai entendu, on ne fera du mal à Tem' et Hinata qui si nous, nous faisons des bêtises ou des choses qui leur déplaises.

- Je vois… Tu ne sais rien de plus ?

- Non.

Dès que Shikamaru eut fini sa phrase, le Vampire qui l'avait amené lui tapa l'épaule pour lui signifier que le temps qui lui avait été accordé pour voir le jeune homme était écoulé. Bien que déçut, le serra une dernière fois le brun contre elle et sortit de la tente d'un pas digne, sans attendre son accompagnateur. Après tout, si elle voulait le revoir il valait mieux qu'elle se tienne à carreau pendant les visites qu'on lui accordait.

* * *

Naruto et Sasuke s'étaient assis sur l'herbe pour profiter du soleil. Après presque deux jours dans un tunnel, dans le noir et l'humidité, cette pose s'imposait d'elle-même. Maintenant, ils devaient réfléchir à l'endroit où ils étaient exactement et surtout à l'endroit où ils devaient aller. En attendant c'était presque le bonheur absolu se sentir les rayons du soleil réchauffer leurs visages et même le visage de Sasuke s'éclaira en un semblant de sourire. Au bout de quelques minutes, Naruto pris la parole.

- On pourrait dormir ici tu crois pas ?

- Non, il faut qu'on avance, on ne connait pas les dangers ici.

- On connait pas non plus les dangers ailleurs.

Sasuke haussa un sourcil surpris devant la remarque pertinente du blond. Une chose rare mais qui, bizarrement, arrivait de plus en plus souvent. C'était assez… perturbant quand on s'était habituer à sa connerire. Surtout qu'il sentait de plus en plus souvent un charka qu'il ne connait pas et qui était écrasant de puissance. Il ne savait pas d'où ça venait et ça lui faisait presque peur. Mais presque, il était un Uchiwa il ne fallait pas l'oublier.

- Ça veut dire qu'on reste ?

- Hn ?

Le brun secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de s'inquiéter pour le baka et encore moins si ça lui faisait perdre sa perception de son environnement. Il répondit d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

- On s'éloigne un peu.

Soufflant de désespoir, Naruto se leva et suivit Sasuke qui cherchait une autre clairière, un peu plus loin de la sortie du tunnel. C'est en voyant les marques bleu-violettes sur le cou de son coéquipier qu'il comprit pourquoi ils s'écartaient de cet endroit. Il devait se dire que si des créatures les avaient attaquées pendant qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle ne le fasse pas s'ils restaient à l'entrée. Par sécurité, il valait donc mieux partir. Ravis d'avoir compris ça, et tout seul en plus, Naruto couru derrière Sasuke. Quand il l'eut rattrapé, il passa ses doigts sur la marque de strangulation avec légèreté, faisant frissonner le brun qui attrapa sa main sans se retourner.

- Ça te fait mal ?

- Qu'es ce que ça peut te faire ?

Naruto eut un sourire forcé.

- Tu t'occupe pas de toi, alors je le fait à ta place.

- … C'est pas la peine.

Et il se remit en marche, sans que Naruto ne remarque les petites rougeurs qui avaient fait apparition sur ses joues. Sans le dire, il était touché que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour lui, depuis le temps qu'il était seul. Il souffla. Le blond lui mettait vraiment les idées à l'envers depuis quelques temps. Vivement qu'ils aient fini cette mission qu'il puisse l'oublier tranquillement.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes passées en silence Sasuke trouva ce qu'il cherchait. La clairière ressemblait à celle de tout à l'heure mais plus petite. La lumière rouge du soleil couchant donnait l'impression que les arbres étaient en feu. Au centre on voyait ce qui devait être les vestiges d'un feu montrant qu'elle se trouvait sur une route ou un itinéraire fréquenté. La cendre froide les convainquit que si des Hommes étaient passés par ici, ça faisait longtemps qu'ils étaient partis. Avec bonheur, les deux garçons se laissèrent tomber sir le sol, avec plus ou moins de grâce. Avant que la fatigue ne les prenne tout à fait, Naruto sortit de son sac de quoi faire un feu.

- Tu sors à manger Sas'ke ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Il sortit tout de même deux morceaux de viande et de pain pour leur repas du soir. Naruto le pris en silence, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre Sasuke. Mais il ne dit rien, appréciant ce silence qui ne venait que trop rarement. Sauf que ce silence s'éternisait et qu'il devenait pesant. Les bavardages de Naruto avaient au moins pour avantage de le distraire de tous ses problèmes. Parce que oui, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître, lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, se sentait soucieux quand il pensait à l'avenir, par exemple. Mais bizarrement, il voyait toujours Naruto dans cet avenir, après tout, il avait toujours été là depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, pourquoi ça changerait ? Voyant que le ciel était déjà noir, le brun passa sa main devant les yeux de Naruto.

- Hey, il faut te coucher maintenant Baka !

Le blond n'eut aucune réaction. Sasuke eut beau agiter ses mains devant lui, il ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. En désespoir de cause, il se mit devant lui et en ondulant légèrement des hanches, lui demanda s'il avait envie de lui. L'expression de Naruto ne changea pas. Il se sentit parfaitement idiot d'avoir fait ça. Il feula tout bas et s'enroula dans sa couverture sans jeter d'autres regards à son coéquipier. Tout en s'endormant il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir vexé à l'idée que Naruto ne réagisse pas plus que ça en le voyant.

Mais quelques minutes après il se retourna et dévisagea son coéquipier. Il ne comprenait pas comment Naruto avait put changer à ce point et façon positive. Il avait eut une brusque poussée de croissance et le dépassait maintenant de cinq bon centimètres. Sa carrure s'était renforcée, surement à cause de l'influence du Kyuubi disait l'Hokage, sa peau restait toujours aussi bronzée et faisait ressortir ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Au finale, alors que lui gardait un air efféminé propre à son clan, le blond avait une morphologie d'homme costaud et lui faisait vraiment fragile à côté. Bien qu'il puisse encore le battre s'il le désirait. De temps en temps il se demandait même pourquoi Naruto n'était encore sortit avec aucune fille. Après tout, avec ce physique de bel Ephèbe, il pouvait conquérir n'importe laquelle. Il se demanda si avec une jupe il pourrait convaincre Naruto de sortir avec lui. Il eut à peine de finir de pensé à sa question, qu'il s'endormait un sourire aux lèvres, blottit dans sa couverture.

Naruto quand a lui, se tenait la tête entre les mains. Dès qu'il s'était assis il avait commencé à avoir des hauts le cœur et une migraine lui labourait le crâne, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir servit de marteau à un forgeron qui tentait de redresser une idée de Sasuke quand il était bourré. Et ce n'était pas peu dire. Il se souvenait encore de la fois ou le brun, passablement éméché par ses soins personnels et ceux de Sakura, avait décidé de faire un cache-cache au beau milieu de la nuit. Ni la rose, ni le blond n'avaient réussis à lui sortir cette idée de la tête. Ils s'étaient donc retrouvés à faire le tour du village pour expliquer à leurs amis pourquoi le brun avait soudainement perdu dix ans âge mentale et surtout, pourquoi leur présence était requise. Surtout que la plus part ne leur aurait jamais pardonné d'assister au spectacle d'un Uchiwa soul sans les avoir invité. Heureusement pour tout le monde, Sasuke ne se souvenait plus de sa soirée et ne se demandait pas encore pourquoi ses coéquipier lui parlait de cache-cache dans les bois.

Une douleur sourde dans sa nuque ramena Naruto à l'instant présent. Cela lui rappela fugitivement qu'il ne savait pas ou était Sakura. Il espéra qu'elle allait bien. De nouveau, un éclair de douleur se fit sentir, lui faisant basculer la tête en grognant. Ses trais étaient tiré et ses yeux fermés. De petits gémissements passaient la barrière de ses lèvres, et, sentant qu'il ne pourrait pas se retenir de crier plus longtemps, il se leva en titubant et s'éloigna de la chaleur de Sasuke qu'il sentait à côté de lui. Il marcha quelques minutes, s'arrêtant souvent, s'appuyant contre un arbre quand sa tête tournait trop. Quand il se pensa assez loin de l'endroit ou dormait le brun, il se laissa tomber à terre, les vagues de douleur arrivant de plus en plus rapidement. Elles étaient plus intenses mais surtout de moins en moins espacer, finissant par arriver de façon ininterrompue.

Il haletait. Il avait une sensation bizarre au niveau de la nuque. C'était comme si… quelque chose essayait de sortir. Quelque chose dont il n'avait pas conscience avant mais qui était la, toujours. Et ça créait une sorte de chaleur apaisante qui partait de son ventre et qui remontait, serpentant dans son dos jusqu'à sa nuque. Et s'était ça qui voulait sortir. Mais bizarrement ce n'était pas inquiétant. A travers la brume de douleur qui le recouvrait il se sentait calme. Comme si ce qui arrivait appartenait l'ordre naturel des choses.

- Tu as raison de penser ça.

Il ne sursauta même pas. Un mince sourire étira même ses lèvres. Puis de nouveau une poussée de douleur. Brève. Fulgurante. Il se sentit s'écrouler par terre avant de s'évanouir. Il n'entendit pas le soupir désespéré et clairement audible par tout le monde qui fut poussé à cette vision de lui étendu par terre et dans les pommes.

De son côté, Sasuke s'était réveiller quelques instants après que la chaleur de Naruto est disparus. Les yeux brumeux et encore engourdit par le sommeil, il se demanda ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il était un ninja, il avait l'habitude de dormir d'un sommeil léger mais surtout tant que tout allait bien. Donc, là quelque chose n'allait pas. Il chercha le blond des yeux pour voir s'il avait sentit aussi le changement sur le quel Sasuke n'arrivait pas mettre de nom. Il tourna la tête de droite à gauche avant de comprendre se qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Et il sentit la colère monter en lui. Il cria.

- NARUTOOOOO !

Après avoir attendu quelques instants sans recevoir de réponse, il se leva, bien décider à ramener Naruto ici, par la peau des fesses s'il le fallait, mais surtout, surtout impatient de lui mettre son poing dans la figure pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'on ne le laissait pas seul sans le prévenir. Partant de la ou s'était assit le blond il chercha des traces de pas qu'il trouva facilement. Au moins il n'était pas partit parce qu'il avait perçus un danger. Sinon il aurait fait beaucoup plus attention à ce que ses empreintes de pas ne se voient pas. Il soupira, il commençait à en avoir marre du blond et de son stupide entrain à toute épreuve.

Il suivit les traces dans l'herbe verte et humide qui s'éloignaient et s'enfonçait dans les arbres. Il marcha à peine quelques minutes avant de trouver un petit espace dégagé, couvert de feuille morte mouillée. Et au milieu se trouvait Naruto, par terre, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Sasuke s'approcha doucement, à la fois inquiet à l'idée qu'il soit blessé et espérant que se soit ça. Après tout la violence était presque la seule chose que le blond comprenait, il fallait s'armer de patience pour le calmer verbalement et pour lui faire exécuter quelque chose qu'il trouvait inutile. D'ailleurs Sakura avait bien pris le coup de main, ou plutôt le coup de poing. Il s'accroupit à côté du blond et posa deux doigts sur sa carotide pour vérifier son pouls. Au contact de ses doigts froids Naruto gémit doucement. Il semblait crispé. Sasuke le secoua, au cas où cet idiot se serait simplement endormi dans le froid en oubliant sa couverture. Ça lui aurait bien ressemblé.

- Réveille-toi Usuratonkashi !

Il n'eut aucune réaction à par un petit couinement quand Sasuke se décida à le gifler pour le secouer un peu plus. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et se releva, bien décidé à laisser l'abrutit de service s'enrhumer ici. Il ne put faire que quelques pas vers la clairière où ils s'étaient installés avant que sa médaille se mette à s'alourdir. Du moins s'était l'impression qu'elle donnait. Et en plus, elle le tirait vers Naruto, semblant essayer de le faire revenir vers lui. Le brun siffla d'agacement et ne prêta plus attention à la sensation bizarre qu'elle lui donnait. Ainsi qu'un petit sentiment de culpabilité, mais vraiment très petit. Il s'enroula de nouveau dans sa couette et n'y pensa plus. C'est comme ça qu'il se rendormit, rêvant d'un Naruto enrhumé le lendemain et qu'il pourrait soigner à son aise et surtout, à sa façon.

C'est le soleil qui le réveilla pour la deuxième fois. Le ciel était encore un peu rose, il était très tôt. Sasuke fourra sa tête sous la couverture, grognant contre le soleil qui l'empêchait de dormir correctement. Il sentit une main le secouer doucement par l'épaule et il se mit à râler, la voix rauque de sommeil.

- Aller debout Sasuke la Marmotte !

- Lai'moi t'anquille…

Il entendit un petit rire et quelqu'un dire « T'es vraiment pas du matin ! » avant de replonger dans le pays dans rêves en se collant contre la personne qui l'avait secoué. Celle-ci commença à caresser timidement ses cheveux, lui tirant un petit soupir satisfait. Sasuke était décidément très câlin et adorable quand il dormait et elle doutait qu'il appréciât de le savoir. Mais elle, elle adorait le voir comme ça, détendu et souriant, la tête sur ses cuisses. Elle se perdit lentement dans ses pensées, continuant ses caresses sans s'en apercevoir.

Le ciel avait perdu sa couleur rose et les rayons du soleil avaient commencés à réchauffer l'air quand Sasuke se réveilla pour de bon. Sa tête était toujours posée sur des cuisses fermes et y frotta sa joue avant de se dire que le tissu était vraiment différent de son oreiller. Il papillonna des yeux avant de réussir à les ouvrir complètement et le rose lui monta aux joues. Naruto le regardait avec un grand sourire, ses yeux bleus pétillants de joie. Il avait l'air particulièrement content de l'avoir eut endormis sur ses jambes. Le brun se releva prestement, grognant pour la forme contre les cailloux qui lui étaient rentrés dans le dos pensant la nuit avant de fixer le blond une moue suspicieuse aux lèvres.

- Ou tu étais cette nuit ?

Naruto se gratta l'arrière du crâne, gêné. Pouvait-il lui expliquer qu'il s'était brusquement sentit mal et que maintenant une voix lui tapait la discute dans sa tête ? Il ne mit pas longtemps un décider que non. Un soupir lassé raisonna dans tête. Il grogna mentalement en réponse et se désintéressa de ça.

- Haha… J'avais besoin de marcher un peu alors je suis allé voir un peu plus loin…

- Et c'est pour ça que je t'ai trouvé endormis par terre, crétin ?

Il eut un faux sourire. Un que Sasuke détestait encore plus que leur propriétaire.

- Le sol avait l'air confortable et j'avais la flemme de revenir. Surtout pour un de tes interrogatoires, enfoiré !

Le brun ne répondit rien. C'était vrai, pourquoi posait-il la question ? Ça n'avait aucun intérêt. Il prit un bout de pain dans son sac avant de rouler sa couverture pour la ranger dedans. Dans son coin, Naruto continuait à pester et à s'énerver tout seul. En dix minute Sasuke avait finit de ranger ses affaires et annonça.

- Dépêche-toi baka, on y va.

- Mais attend moiiiii !

Il se précipita sur ses affaires et les fourra dans son sac, tassant bien pour que tout rentre. Puis il recommença à râler, réclamant des ramens et de chez Ichikaru de préférence. C'était les meilleurs. Il en salivait d'avance. Ça valait presque le coup de rentrer à Konoha rien que pour ça. Mais la vieille lui avait dit de suivre Sasuke, alors il le ferait. Et ce n'était pas vraiment pour lui déplaire. Il avait tellement peur qu'il reparte de nouveau pour tuer son frère. Si ça pouvait l'empêcher de s'en aller, alors il le ferait à sa place. Parce que les yeux de Sasuke quand ils étaient hantés par le souvenir de la nuit qui lui avait arraché ses parents étaient horrible. Sans même que le brun en ai conscience, les rares qui le voyaient dans cet état mouraient d'envie de le prendre dans leurs bras pour le rassurer. Même là on pouvait avoir l'impression que Sasuke était une petite chose fragile à protéger. Avec ses grands yeux noir, ses lèvres roses et pulpeuses, son corps fin aux muscles bien dessiné, ses fesses rondes et tout le reste que Naruto trouvait parfait chez lui, avaient abusés plus d'un personnes. Mais aucunes à sa connaissance n'avaient fait plus emple connaissance avec lui. Et il en était ravi, même s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer.

- Tu as bien raison, il est sexy le gamin Uchiwa !

- HAAAAAA !

Naruto fit un bond, effrayé par la voix qui avait soudainement retentie. Tous les sens en alerte, il essaya de déterminer d'où venait le bruit. Occupé à sonder les alentours, il n'entendit pas Sasuke lui crier dessus, lui reprochant d'avoir fait tant de bruit et sans se rendre compte qu'il en faisait autant. Le blond repris conscience de ce qui l'entourait quand il lui mit un coup de poing sur le crâne qui aurait rendu fière Sakura.

- Pourquoi tu m'as tapé batard ?!

- Parce que tu as crié enfoiré.

Naruto marmonna une réponse sans que le brun ne l'entende.

- T'as raison gamin, tu devrais lui mettre la fessée.

Cette fois il s'abstint de crier. C'était vraiment bizarre. Parce que ça venait de l'intérieur de sa tête. Tout naturellement, il répondit en pensée.

- Je doute qu'il accepte bien gentiment de se mettre à quatre pattes pour la recevoir.

- T'as qu'as l'attacher.

- … On va pas virer dans le SM non plus !

- Rooh, pourquoi ça ?

Naruto secoua la tête.

- Tu me fais penser des trucs vraiment pas nets. Tait toi la conscience.

- Pas la, je te pris, le, je suis un homme !

Il siffla mentalement avant d'écarter la voix de ses pensées. Cela dut la vexée car elle cessa de raller. Sauf quand il songea qu'il avait l'impression de parler à Kyuubi, là sa conscience lui sortit uniquement un « normal » qui le surprit énormément. Mais il eut beau la presser de question, elle refusa d'émettre le moindre son. Naruto se mura alors dans un silence buté. Sasuke remarqua la différence mais ne fit aucun commentaire, trop heureux qu'il se taise.

Ils marchèrent plusieurs heures avant que Sasuke ne tende l'oreille. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. A cause de son arrêt brutale Naruto le heurta, interrompu dans ses pensée, le blond ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qui passait mais la main blanche du brun l'en empêcha. Il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et lui fit signe d'écouter. Le blond tendit l'oreille et écouta. Fronçant les sourcils il retira la main de Sasuke et murmura.

- Il n'y a pas un bruit.

- Sasuke opina de la tête.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je sais pas. Mais j'ai l'impression de connaitre cette odeur…

Naruto renifla l'air et énernua.

- Ça pu… Mais ça me rappelle l'odeur dans le tunnel…

* * *

Une silhouette brune filait des les arbres. Derrière elle deux autres personnes couraient, une blonde et une rousse. Les trois étaient des hommes et on devinait à leurs mouvements et à leur vitesse que c'étaient des ninjas. D'excellents ninjas même. Ils se fondaient parfaitement dans le décor. Même en sachant qu'ils étaient là, il était difficile de savoir ou ils étaient. Celui qui était devant sauta lestement à terre et examina quelque chose dans la poussière. Puis il se releva et fit un signe aux autres. Aucun mots ne fut échanger et le roux et le blond obéir, recommençant à suivre l'autre.

Ils continuèrent à courir jusqu'à ce que la nuit soit tombée. A ce moment ils s'arrêtèrent. Le blond s'approcha de celui qui menait la troupe.

- On ne risque pas de faire distancer ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. On les rattrapera quand il fera jour.

Le roux se rajouta dans la conversation.

- Quand es-ce que nous les attaquerons ?

- Demain à midi. Avec le soleil ils seront moins forts.

- Ils seront quand même beaucoup plus nombreux.

Le brun fit un geste agacé.

- Si tu doute de notre réussite part avant que je ne te tue.

- Ce n'est pas exactement ça.

- Alors quoi ?

Quand il devenait agressif comme ça il ne valait mieux pas poser sa question. Mais le rouquin ne se démonta pas pour autant.

- Itachi, es-tu sûr de vouloir retrouver ton frère ?


	4. Chapter 4

Itachi, tu es sûr de vouloir retrouver ton frère ?

Le brun resta silencieux un instant avant de murmurer, tellement bas qu'on pourrait penser qu'il se parlait à lui-même.

- Oui… Je lui dois bien la vérité…

A propos du meurtre de votre famille ?

- … Oui.

Itachi se replongea dans un silence douloureux qu'aucun de ses compagnons n'osaient interrompre. Pendant qu'il restait assit par terre, Deidara et Yahiko installèrent leur campement sommaire. Il y avait une petite tente pour deux ou se casaient tant bien que mal ceux qui dormaient pendant que celui qui était de garde restait dehors. Le matériel nécessaire à faire du feu et une torche ainsi que de la nourriture sèche comme des lanières de viandes, du pain, ou du fromage et des gourdes contenant de l'eau étaient tout ce que contenaient leurs sacs avec un vêtement de rechange. C'était le strict minimum et ils devraient s'en contenter. Quand Itachi leur avait raconté la vérité sur le massacre du clan Uchiwa ils ne l'avaient pas cru. Le brun était célèbre à cause de ça et d'une seule histoire il avait tout remis en question. Puis ils avaient fini par y croire. Finalement ils l'avaient suivi pour le danger que le but du brun représentait. Et pour le moment ils ne s'en plaignaient pas.

Ils mangèrent rapidement du pain et du fromage qu'ils avaient sortis de leurs sacs puis, avec un petit sourire en coin, Deidara annonça qu'Itachi prendrait le premier tour de garde. Le brun haussa un sourcil mais accepta.

- Si tu veux.

Il ricana un voyant l'air déçus du blond qui avait espérer pouvoir se disputer un peu avec lui avant d'aller se coucher. Par dépits, il se tourna vers son deuxième compagnon et commença à l'embêter sous son regard neutre. Yahiko était plutôt calme, mais pas la même sorte de calme qu'Itachi. Lui, on avait l'impression qu'il était un rocher et que rien, pas même la plus forte des tempêtes ne pourraient le faire bouger. Il était là et le serait toujours. Le brun avait plutôt une carapace se calme qui l'entourait toujours. Mais à l'intérieur ses émotions grondaient et quand elles perçaient ses murailles, elles se déchainaient. C'était principalement pour ça que Deidara préférait, et de loin, embêter Itachi. Sauf que ça ne plaisait pas autant à sa victime qui avait parfaitement compris son manège. Les Uchiwa n'étaient pas des génies pour rien.

En boudant, il alla se coucher accompagner de Yahiko qui le regardait avec un petit sourire en coin. Il l'aurait bien embêté aussi mais Itachi les avaient prévenus qu'ils se battraient le lendemain. Il valait donc mieux être en forme. Il pourrait toujours se rattraper le lendemain.

De son côté, le brun fixait les arbres face à lui avec attention. Il était attentif au moindre mouvement, au moindre son autre que la respiration et les chuchotis de ses compagnons. Le temps s'écoulait et rien ne se passait. Il commençait à somnoler, sa vision se flouta et ses souvenirs affluèrent. Il y avait du bruit, beaucoup de bruit. Des gens criaient et hurlaient de peur. Ils appelaient leurs parents, leurs enfants ou leurs amis. Il y avait aussi du feu. Il faisait chaud et il n'y voyait rien. Son sang battait à ses tempes, il avait l'impression de regarder ce qui se passait en temps que spectateur. Il se voyait agir et ne contrôlait pas ses actes. Itachi se vit entrer dans une maison, plus grande que les autres. Un manoir en fait. Il vit des gens dans les couloirs, ils étaient au sol, ils étaient morts. L'odeur du sang était écœurante, elle le prenait à la gorge mais il avançait toujours. Il monta à l'étage et ouvrit une porte. Dans la chambre il y avait un enfant. Un petit garçon avec des cheveux noirs corbeau et de grands yeux onix. Il était terrorisé. Ses beaux yeux étaient remplient de larmes qui menaçait de couler à tout instant. Un soulagement intense se peint sur son visage pâle quand il le reconnut. L'enfant tendit les bras devant lui.

- Onii-chan…

Itachi se rendit compte à se moment là qu'il avait un kunai dans la main et surtout, surtout, qu'il commençait à le lever. Il essaya de la baisser, il commençait à paniquer. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à son petit frère adoré. De nouveau l'enfant paniquait, il recula contre le mur. Il leva son kunai et attaqua. Il allait trop vite, son frère n'avait aucune chance de l'éviter. Il se figea. Sasuke s'était mit à pleurer. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues alors que son monde s'écroulait. Itachi le sentait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son grand frère qui l'avait toujours protégé allait le tuer. Le kunai s'arrêta à un centimètre de sa gorge. Il ne pouvait pas. Pas quand il pleurait. Pas quand il venait de le voir renoncer à vivre. Il recula. La réalité le heurta de plein fouet. Il les avait tués. Tous. Et il avait manqué de faire du mal à son petit frère. Il fit volte face et partit en courant.

Itachi sursauta violement quand une grande main se posa sur son épaule. Yahiko lui sourit légèrement.

- Va te coucher.

Le brun leva la tête et regarda la position de la lune. Puis il reposa son regard sur le roux qui attendait patiemment.

- Ce n'est pas encore l'heure.

- Tu dormais déjà.

Itachi resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de se lever et de marcher vers la tente. Yahiko comprit qu'il acceptait sa proposition et qu'il partait se coucher. Il secoua la tête avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Itachi pouvait être plus borné qu'un enfant quand il s'y mettait, alors il était content qu'il se montre raisonnable, pour une fois. Il s'assit à sa place et écouta les bruits de la forêt qu'il trouvait apaisant.

Le lendemain matin, quand ses compagnons sortirent de la tente, Yahiko était toujours au même endroit. Assis sur le tronc d'arbre il semblait perdu dans ses pensée, connues de lui seul. Mais quand Itachi et Deidara arrivèrent derrière lui, il se retourna sans marquer de surprise. Aucun mot de fut échanger pendant qu'ils sortaient de quoi se restaurer de leurs sacs respectifs.

Dès qu'ils eurent fini ils remballèrent leurs affaires et se préparèrent à partir en supprimant toute trace de leur passage dans la clairière qui leur avait servie de campement. Puis ils se remirent en route, laissant Itachi prendre de nouveau la tête de leur petit groupe. Comme il leur avait expliqué la veille, ils continuèrent de suivre la piste des monstres qui semblaient se diriger vers un endroit précis. Selon le plan du brun, ils les rattraperaient vers midi et les tueraient à ce moment là pour qu'ils soient les plus vulnérables possibles contre eux. Puis, ils iraient à Konoha pour retrouver Sasuke. Itachi n'avait pas prévu plus loin, il aviserait le moment venu.

Les trois hommes continuèrent à courir pendant plusieurs heures, ne s'arrêtant que pour vérifier qu'ils suivaient encore la bonne piste. Comme Itachi le prévoyait, il était près de midi quand ils furent en vue des monstres et le soleil était à son zénith. Ce qui le troublait le plus s'était qu'ils formaient une masse compacte autour de quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à voir.

* * *

- Ça pu… Mais ça me rappelle l'odeur dans le tunnel…

- Oui, c'est bizarre.

Sasuke haussa les épaules, ils verraient bien, ils étaient forts quand ils étaient seuls et presque invincibles quand ils étaient ensemble. Le seul chose qui l'inquiétait un temps soit peu, était l'attitude de Naruto. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient levés et qu'il avait refusé de lui dire pourquoi il était partit pendant la nuit, il avait l'impression qu'il était distrait. Et cela pourrais leur être fatal à tous les deux si ça ne changeait pas très bientôt. Ils reprirent leur marche, le brun les guidant dans la forêt où Naruto se serait très certainement perdu s'il avait été seul. Ils continuèrent pendant quelques minutes avant que son coéquipier n'intervienne.

- Sasu…

- Je m'appelle Sa-su-ke ! Entre toi ça dans le crâne !

- Chuuut… Tu entends pas ?

Il eut beau tendre l'oreille, il ne perçut rien d'inhabituel. Le silence total régnait en maître dans les bois mais de temps en temps, un son comme une respiration lourde le perturbait. Aucun des deux ninjas ne savais quoi faire. Le bruit perturbant venait de tous les côté à la fois. A moins que ce ne soir parce que… Sasuke fronça les sourcils et scruta plus attentivement encore les fourrés.

- Je crois que ce sont des montres… Et qu'ils nous ont encerclés.

- T-tu crois ? Mais comment ils ont pu faire ?

Sasuke lui lança un regard agacé, l'heure n'était plus au comment mais à la solution, et s'il pouvait l'aider à la trouver ce serait pas mal. Naruto sembla le comprendre car il restait attentif au moindre bruit. Néanmoins, il trouvait que la verdure bougeait de plus en plus et ça l'inquiétait. Prudemment, il se mit dos à dos avec le brun, le temps qu'ils évaluent la menace que ces bruits représentaient.

Brusquement, quatre formes jaillirent des broussailles avec une vitesse qui les rendaient floues. S'ils n'avaient pas eut d'excellents réflexes, ils seraient morts égorgés. Ils retombèrent sur le sol à quelques mètres de là et évaluèrent la situation. Ils ne connaissaient pas l'espèce des quatre bestioles mais, à la vue de leurs canines reposant sur leur lèvre du bas, leur peau diaphane et leurs yeux couleur rubis, ils en déduire que ces créatures étaient des Vampires. Ceux-ci les regardaient comme s'ils étaient d'appétissants casse-croûtes donc ils comptaient bien se régaler. Ils se préparèrent de nouveau à leur sauter dessus quand quelqu'un d'autre apparut.

- N'oubliez pas que le Maître les veut vivants.

Les Vampires grognèrent un peu de mécontentement avant qu'un grand sourire n'apparaisse dur le visage de l'un d'eux. Il lui répondit suavement et d'un façon qui en aurait fait frémir plus d'un.

- Il a juste dit « vivant », il n'a pas précisé s'ils devaient être dans un état mental potable ou si des légumes bouillis feraient l'affaire…

- Vous vous débrouillerez avec lui, ce n'es absolument pas mon problème.

Un ricanement collectif s'échappa des buissons, renseignant les ninjas sur le fait qu'il y avait encore beaucoup d'ennemis qui attendaient de se battre. Tous deux commençait à être un peu anxieux, il leur avait fallut de l'imagination pour vaincre les deux autres créatures qu'ils avaient rencontré et du temps aussi. Là ils devraient se battre contre un nombre nettement supérieur et ils n'auraient pas ce temps si précieux.

- Viens !

Naruto entraîna Sasuke à sa suite en le tirant par la manche et se mit à courir sans regarder derrière lui. Le brun fit les premières foulées en trébuchant avant de prendre le rythme et de courir à sa suite.

- Où on va ?

- Autre part.

Ils accélérèrent encore en les entendant les poursuivre et zigzaguèrent entre les arbres pour tenter de gagner du terrain même s'ils savaient que les monstres jouaient avec eux. Vue la vitesse avec laquelle les Vampires leur avaient sautés dessus, il était clair qu'ils pouvaient les rattraper. Ce devait être plus drôle de les voir s'épuiser à courir en essayant de leur échapper. Mais ils devaient avoir l'habitude de pauvres humain craintifs et faibles. Ils ne se doutaient probablement pas qu'eux se battraient et qu'ils ne comptaient pas perdre.

Les deux garçons continuèrent jusqu'à ce que Naruto trouve un endroit qui lui paraissait convenable pour se battre contre un grand nombre. Juste devant eux se dressait plusieurs arbres de houx touffus et bien piquant. Sûr que rien ne pourrais les prendre à revers, ils se retournèrent face aux monstres qui arrivaient. En voyant la masse compacte qui leur arrivait dessus, Sasuke décida aussitôt de ne pas utiliser son Sharingan, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il s'épuise rapidement. Tous restèrent à se jauger du regard quelques secondes avant qu'une des créatures attaque. Elle était rapide mais pas assez pour échapper aux yeux malgré tout perçant de Sasuke. Il se fit cueillir au vol par son kunai qui se ficha dans sa poitrine. Il tomba au sol pour ne plus se relever. Il les fixa alors, les défiant du regard. Il semblerait qu'ils ne pensaient pas qu'un humain puisse tuer l'un des leur.

Un grondement sortit de la bouche d'un Vampire il torturerait l'humain pour lui avoir donné plus de papier à remplir. De plus, la mort d'un de ses subordonnés d'une façon si pathétique faisait tache dans son dossier et ce n'était pas bon du tout. D'un mouvement de la main il ordonna à une partie de ses « hommes » d'attaquer. Etape numéro 1 : épuiser la proie. Etape numéro 2 : faire crier la proie, ça rendait la chair plus tendre. Etape numéro 3 : déguster pendant que c'était chaud. Sauf que là, les proies avaient l'air de résister à la première étape. Bon, il avait envoyé les membres les plus faibles de son équipe mais… était-ce une raison pour qu'ils meurent aussi vite en infligeant uniquement des blessures mineures aux deux humains ? Il les voyait tourbillonner rapidement, assenant coups sur coups et se protégeant mutuellement, tuant avec efficacité et rapidité. Il gronda de nouveau. De simples humains ne pouvaient pas leur tenir tête. D'un autre geste, il envoya une autre vague d'attaquants.

Ceux-ci étaient bien plus forts que les précédents. Surtout, qu'ils commençaient à fatigué. Naruto pensa même un instant à invoquer le Kyuubi avant de se raviser. Ils pourraient gagner de cette façon mais s'il perdait le contrôle Sasuke risquait de mourir aussi et ça il préférerait éviter autant que possible. Aucun des deux n'avait le temps d'utiliser beaucoup de jutsus, sinon le blond aurait utilisé ses clones pour régler le problème rapidement. Mais, à force de faire durer ce combat, ils sentaient leurs forces diminuer plus vite que le nombre d'ennemis. Une aide quelconque serait la bienvenue si elle venait pour eux parce qu'ils fatigaient et que les blessures, même légères, se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Sasuke boitait à cause d'une blessure d'un sorcier lui avait fait à la cuisse et ses mouvements s'en trouvent ralentis. Naruto lui, n'avait pas de blessures sérieuses, mais une multitude de petites griffures parsemaient ses bras, son torse et son visage, le piquant désagréablement à cause de la sueur salée qui s'écoulait sur sa peau.

Lassé d'attendre la capture de ses proies qui ne coopéraient pas assez selon lui, le Vampire fit un autre signe de la main et le reste de sa troupe se jeta à son tour sur les humains, formant une mêlé ou il aurait été impossible de différencier amis et ennemis si les humain n'avent pas été que deux. En attendant, les monstres se bousculaient et se gênaient plus qu'autre chose, laissant un bref répit à Naruto et Sasuke qui reprirent leur souffle pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un semblant d'organisation ne se créé les obligeant à se remettre en position de défense.

Ils devaient se battre depuis une bonne heure quand le soleil fut à son point culminant et que la chaleur devint difficile à supporter. Le seul point positif était que les monstres aussi avaient du mal à la supporter et que leurs mouvements en étaient nettement ralentît. Malgré tout, ils commençaient à se faire submerger quand ils entendirent des hurlements de surprise venant de l'arrière de la troupe de créatures. Ils devinèrent plus qu'ils ne virent que leurs agresseurs s'étaient fait prendre à revers et que le temps qu'ils mettraient à se retourner et à s'organiser leur serait fatal. Il fallut néanmoins encore un certain temps avant qu'ils réussissent tuer tous les monstres qu'ils pouvaient et à faire fuir les plus fort qui allèrent rapporter les évènements à leur maître.

Reprenant difficilement son souffle, Naruto se retourna vers ceux qui les avaient aidés et peut être même sauvé, il s'apprêta à les remercier quand il s'arrêta, la bouche entrouverte sous la surprise et ne put prononcer un mot. A son tour Sasuke s'approcha, une lueur de colère dans les yeux et demanda abruptement, sans même les remercier.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Ça ne se voit pas ? Je viens aider mon Otouto préféré.

Le brun s'apprêta à faire une réplique cinglante quand Naruto posa sa main sur sa bouche et passa son autre bras autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de sauter sur son frère.

Je préfèrerais que tu ne sois pas intervenu Itachi, mais je dois avouer que ça nous à été utile. Maintenant, nous allons partir chacun de notre côté et nous oublier mutuellement. Salut !

Et il entraîna comme il put Sasuke qui se débattait pour se battre avec son frère, sans même se rendre compte qu'il n'avait aucune chance, étant plus blessé qu'Itachi et plus fatigué. Même si celui-ci n'avait pas l'air dans sa meilleure forme. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se battre, ça se voyait dans ses yeux tandis qu'il ne faisait aucun geste pour attiser la colère de Sasuke ou au contraire la calmer. En fait, il se contentait de le regarder avec des yeux doux et calmes. Absolument pas comme on imaginerait quelqu'un qui à tenter toute sa vie de tuer son jeune frère qui le trouve, un beau jour, face à lui, blessé, faisant de lui une proie facile et cela intrigua beaucoup Naruto. En les voyant face à face, sans que la colère et la haine ne déforme le beau visage d'Itachi, les deux frères se ressemblaient énormément. Tous les deux les cheveux noirs corbeau, même si ceux d'Itachi étaient long et attachés en queue de cheval, de grands yeux noirs et un air relativement efféminé qui devait être de famille. L'ainé était un peut plus grand que son frère, mais on sentait qu'ils étaient aussi fort l'un que l'autre. La seule chose qui empêchait Sasuke d'égaler totalement don frère était son expérience en moins.

- Itachi ! Tu devais pas dire un truc à ton frangin ? Parce que s'il se carapate comme ça, la bataille était inutile. Tu veux pas qu'on les assomme un bon coup ?

- Deidara ?

- Oui ?

- La ferme !

A ce moment seulement Sasuke arrêta de se débattre et posa un regard froid sur son frère. Malgré son calme soudain, Naruto ne desserra pas sa prise sur son corps, au contraire il la resserra, s'attendant à ce qu'il lui saute dessus au moment ou il s'y attendait le moins. Mais il ne semblait pas décidé à se battre tout de suite. Du moins pas avant qu'il ne sache ce que voulait lui dire Itachi et en détail.

- Que veux-tu me dire ?

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas l'entendre.

Sasuke se remit aussitôt à gigoter, murmurant entre ses dents qu'il allait tuer le connard qui lui servait de grand frère, pendant que Naruto peinait de plus en plus à le retenir. Brusquement le jeun brun se figea et écouta avant que Naruto ne murmure.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Fait un effort pour écouter Naruto.

Celui-ci soupira mais obéit. Effectivement, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre. Les branches bruissaient doucement alors qu'il n'y avait pas un souffle de vent. Soit les nouveaux arrivants avaient caché chakra, soit c'était ce qu'il restait de monstres qui revenait terminer leur tâche. Dans les deux cas ce n'était pas bon car personne ne pouvait déterminer s'ils étaient amis ou ennemis. Mais quoiqu'ils soient, ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que les attendre et espérer qu'ils les débarrassent d'Itachi et de ses compagnons. Il n'y avait plus qu'a essayé de faire en sorte qu'aucun des nukenins ne s'aperçoivent de leur présence même si leurs chances de succès étaient très mince. Ils essayèrent tout de même, parlant assez fort pour couvrir les petits bruits de la forêt.

- Tu voulais lui dire quoi à ton frère Itachi ?

- Rien qui te concerne.

Le blond pinça les lèvres en signe de mécontentement. Au moins il était sûr que la suffisance et les airs hautains de Sasuke étaient bien de famille.

- Le seul concerner ici est Sasuke, c'est le seul qui entendra ce que j'ai à dire.

- Et si je ne veux pas t'écouter ?

- Alors tu m'écouteras de force.

Il fit un signe aux deux hommes qui étaient derrière lui avec un grand sourire envers son petit frère. Ils vinrent se placer à côté de lui, montrant bien leur supériorité, tant numérique qu'en force brute. Malgré la fatigue qui c'était abattue sur eux quand la chaleur du combat s'était estompée, les deux ninjas de Konoha se remirent en position pour recommencer à se battre.

- STOP ! Si quelqu'un fait un geste nous le tuons.

La voix provenait des arbres et était parfaitement calme et mesurée. Elle ne menaçait pas, elle énonçait un fait et aucun des ninjas concerné ne douta qu'elle mettrait sa phrase en pratique s'ils faisaient un quelconque mouvement qu'elle trouverait suspect.

- Ecartez-vous les uns des autres.

Tous s'exécutèrent excepté Naruto qui resta près de Sasuke, même s'il l'avait lâché. Le brun avait pris un air renfrogné et n'avait pas bougé après que Naruto ait arrêté de le tenir, montrant qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'obéir bien sagement comme les autres. La voix reprit une fois qu'ils se furent de nouveau tous immobilisés.

- Attachez les tous, sauf Uzumaki Naruto et Uchiwa Sasuke de Konoha.

* * *

Après être allée voir Shikamaru, Tsunade décida de retourner voir Sakura. Si elle ne pouvait pas veiller sur les autres, elle pouvait au moins s'assurer que tout aille bien pour son élève. Dans tous les cas, elle avait été en partie rassurée, elle savait au moins que tous les jeunes, qu'elle avait apprit à aimer malgré les soucis qu'ils lui donnaient, étaient vivants et qu'ils n'étaient pas blessés sérieusement. Tout en pensant, elle se dirigea vers la grande tente qui servait d'infirmerie, le Vampire qui l'avait accompagnée sur les talons. Juste avant d'entrer, elle se retourna et lança.

Ce n'est pas la peine d'aller plus loin, seuls les malades, les blessés et les médecins peuvent entrer ici.

L'homme se contenta d'hausser un sourcil en signe de surprise, ne pensant qu'un humain oserait dire quoi que ce soit face à son comportement. Mais il ne fit pas de pas de plus, après tout, l'ordre était de l'empêcher de voir un autre de ses compagnons humains. Si elle décidait de faire un caprice, ce n'était pas son affaire. Elle en subirait seule les conséquences. Il s'assit face à la porte en toile de la tente et attendit que la blonde ressorte, lui laissant tout le temps d'imaginer quelle serait sa punition pour ne pas être retourné voir le Chef juste après en avoir terminé avec l'autre humain. Quoiqu'il ait l'air de bien l'aimer. Peut être qu'il se contenterait de la battre un peu. Il gloussa à cette pensée et réfléchit à quelles autres choses elle pourrait avoir droit la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait.

De son côté, Tsunade cherchait Sakura qui avait disparue elle ne savait où. Et elle préférait l'avoir à l'œil au cas où. Elle parcourut l'infirmerie en long, en large et en travers sans voir le moindre bout de cheveu rose, ce qui commençait à l'inquiéter. Elle vérifia dans toutes les salles, questionna les patients qui auraient été susceptibles de la voir mais rien. Après réflexion, la blonde pensa qu'elle était peut être resté avec Kakashi. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'ils s'appréciaient beaucoup ces deux là. Peut être qu'elle pourrait en faire quelque chose. Décider à retrouver son apprentie, elle ressortit de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers la grotte qu'elle avait quitté près d'une heure auparavant. La Vampire la suivait toujours mais cette fois- ci, il avait un petit sourire en coin qui lui fait légèrement peur. Elle passa par plusieurs allée, devant beaucoup de tentes de tailles diverses sans réussir une seule fois à trouver un repère qui l'aiderait à se situer et à s'orienter vers la direction qu'elle souhaitait sans avoir à réclamer quelque choses et créatures qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

Plus il voyait l'humaine courir dans tous les sens pour aller il ne savait où, plus le Vampire s'amusait. Et c'était une chose rare que de voir un de ses êtres aux canines proéminentes avoir un grand sourire éclatant collé aux lèvres et un visage respirant la joie et la bonne humeur. Si bien que rien que pour continuer à la voir inquiète et embarrassée, il finit par la prévenir avec sourire goguenard.

- Tu vas dans la mauvaise direction.

- Pardon ?

- Ce n'est pas ici que tu trouveras la grotte du chef. Tu veux que je t'y emmène ?

Tsunade lui lança un regard mauvais tandis que l'homme s'amusait comme un petit fou.

- Soit. Emmène-moi.

Son expression hautaine le fit ricaner un instant avant qu'il ne fasse demi-tour pour se diriger vers la grotte tant recherchée par l'humaine. Il prit plusieurs allées fréquentées par beaucoup de personnes qui s'interpellaient dans un brouhaha incroyable. Il slalomait agilement dans la foule, veillant tout de même à ce que Tsunade ne soit pas trop loin derrière lui. Ils arrivèrent devant la grotte du démon et là ou était Kakshi la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

- C'est ici. Après toi humaine.

Son sourire ironique ne présageait rien de bon, pourtant, après un regard suspicieux, Tsunade le dépassa et pénétra dans l'entré pour rejoindre la salle principale. Elle surgit devant le démon noir prête à réclamer Sakura s'il lui avait fait quoique se soit. Mais elle le trouva assit sur son trône, appuyer contre un accoudoir en or, l'air profondément ennuyé. Son visage s'éclaira aussitôt qu'il vit la blonde apparut dans la lumière. On avait presque l'impression qu'il était heureux de la voir. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'une impression.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas revenue plus tôt ?

- Pourquoi je l'aurais fait ?

Le démon la regarda méchamment. Elle était sa prisonnière de guerre, elle devait lui obéir et lui être reconnaissant de ne pas l'esclavager comme les autres. Il était grand temps qu'elle comprenne ça, par la douleur s'il le fallait.

- Tu aurais du. Tu es à moi, je suis ton maître, tu dois m'obéir et mes désirs passent avant les tiens.

- Alors il fallait le dire avant _Maître._

L'accent moqueur qu'elle avait mit sur le mot « maître » le rendit furieux. Si une chose étrange retenu sa main quand il essaya de frapper Tsunade pour avoir osé prononcer ses mots, rien ne put l'empêcher de cogner sur un garde garou qui était arrivé précipitamment en sentait l'aura du noir se charger de fureur. Il retomba, littéralement assommé, sur le sol avec un bruit mat et ne bougea plus. D'ailleurs, même s'il avait été conscient, il n'aurait pas bougé le petit doigt pour éviter de subir la colère de son maître. Mais après avoir fait voler son subordonné, le démon c'était soudainement calmé. Maintenant, il regardait la blonde avec un air intriqué pendant qu'elle faisait son possible pour masquer sa peur. Elle était Hokage, elle affronterait cette créature inhumaine la tête haute, même si elle devait en mourir.

- Qu'as tu fais ?

Elle tressaillit, ce qui fit sourire son vis-à-vis.

- Pardon ?

- Tu m'as empêché de te frapper. Comment ?

- Je n'ai rien fait. Rappelez-vous, je ne suis qu'une simple humaine.

Cette fois-ci, elle était amère en disant ça. Le noir ne compris pas pourquoi, peut être qu'elle voulait aussi la puissance et qu'elle regrettait de ne pas avoir de sang magique dans les veines à cause de ça. Peut être même qu'il pourrait la transformer en quelque chose pour la garder auprès de lui. Dès qu'il eut formulé mentalement cette pensée il écarquilla de grands yeux sous le regard suspicieux de Tsunade. Pourquoi avait pensé ça ? Comme ça avait bien pu arriver ? Il n'avait jamais eut envie d'avoir une quelconque compagnie et voila qu'il désirait celle d'une simple humaine. Une chienne d'humaine qui méritait de mourir comme tous les autres. Maintenant sa colère se mêlait avec de l'incompréhension, produisant un cocktail explosif, lui donnant envie de tuer, tuer et encore tuer. D'un geste, il la renvoya dehors avant de lui faire du mal, ce qu'il regretterait à coup sûr, même s'il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi. Les humains avaient toujours eut des effets bizarres sur les démons aussi puissants que lui.

Tsunade ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se faufila entre les nouvelles créatures qui venaient demander une explication à la monté de colère qu'ils avaient tous ressentis, pour se retrouver à l'air libre, sous un ciel qui commençait à virer au rose pale. Le respira profondément pour se calmer et reprendre totalement ses esprits. Elle n'arrivait pas à cerner l'étrange démon et cela la troublait. Elle finit par soupirer, passa une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds qui commençaient à être vraiment emmêlés et décida de partir à la recherche de Sakura et de Kakshi qui devaient encore être ensembles. Elle était sûr de ne pas les avoir vus lors de son passage éclaire dans la grotte qui servait de tente de commandement. Ils devaient donc être ailleurs.

Elle commença par se rendre à l'infirmerie. Kakashi venait de se faire à moitié noyé et c'était le seul endroit que connaissait la jeune femme. Il était donc logique qu'elle s'y rende. Tsunade partit en direction de la grande tente d'un pas rapide, elle ne voulait pas la laisser seule, même avec son sensei, trop longtemps. Même si elle ne risquait rien, elle s'inquiétait pour elle parce qu'elle était la seule qu'elle pouvait voir quand elle voulait et surtout, la seule qu'elle pouvait protéger. Elle écarta le morceau de toile cachant l'entrée avec brusquerie et entra. Des yeux, elle fit le tour de la salle qui ouvrait sur toutes les alcôves qui servaient de chambres aux patients. Ils n'étaient pas dans la piève principale et, le front plissé par l'inquiétude, elle passa sa tête dans chaque niche et regarda dans chaque lit. Ils n'étaient nulle part. Elle eut une brutale envie de courir demander au démon ou il les avait envoyés avant de se raviser. Quand elle était partie, il était dans une colère noire et elle n'avait pas spécialement envie d'en refaire l'expérience.

Avec un soupir elle ressortit et se dirigea vers la cuisine en pleine air située à une extrémité du campement. Tsunade espérait que Sakura est amenée l'argenté là-bas pour qu'il puisse manger à sa faim avant que le chef de cette armée ne se rappelle de son existence et ne décide de l'envoyer quelque part ou il ne serait pas traiter convenablement. Elle dut faire plusieurs fois le tour du campement avant de la repérer à l'odeur qu'elle dégageait. Il s'agissait en fait d'une simple toile cirée tendue entre plusieurs piquets qui couvrait une surface d'une bonne centaine de mètre carré. Elle se dirigea directement vers le cuisinier.

- Une humaine vous a-t-elle demander de quoi manger ?

- Sais pas. Demande au serveur.

Elle soupira face à cette réponse pour le moins laconique et se retourna face à la salle pour essayer de déterminer qui était serveur et qui était client le bazar que formait la cuisine. La plupart des gens présents étaient debout et s'interpelaient tous pour prendre des commendes de nourritures et échanger des nouvelles. En fait, elle n'était pas très sûre qu'ils sachent eux même qui était le serveur ici.

- S'il vous plait…

Elle essaya plusieurs fois et sans succès d'attirer l'attention sans réussir. Elle sentait l'énervement monter en elle et elle ressentit le violent besoin de hurler un bon coup pour l'évacuer.

- VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMEZ !

Le silence se fit presque instantanément. On aurait plut entendre une mouche voler tant les monstres regardaient Tsunade d'un air surpris, presque choqué. Elle reprit la parole, très satisfaite d'elle-même.

- Bien. L'un d'entre vous a-t-il vu Sakura et… une jeune humaine aux cheveux rose avec un homme aux cheveux gris ?

Le silence complet lui répondit et de nouveau elle eut envie de crier. Sa réputation d'Hokage lui manquait déjà. Avant elle avait juste à hurler un peu et tout le monde s'exécutait. Il fallait dire aussi qu'elle pouvait rendre sourd n'importe qui grâce à ses capacité vocales. Les créatures durent voir la lueur dangereuse dans son regard et une chose bizarre avec des cornes de taureau et un corps d'animal peu identifiable lui indiqua d'un geste une sorte d'enclot un peu à l'écart. Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et partit vers l'endroit désigné alors qu'on chuchotait sur son passage.

Il y avait des gardes à l'entré, comme partout mais dès qu'ils l'eurent reconnus aucun ne fit mine de lui barrer la route. Elle passa devant eux la tête haute, un air méprisant collé aux lèvres. Elle ne se comportait pas comme une prisonnière, elle ne se considérait pas comme tel. Elle avait finit par comprendre, ou du moins elle croyait comprendre. Elle amusait le grand chef et, en tant que bouffon du roi elle pouvait se balader ou bon lui semblait. Ce qu'elle ne savait toujours pas c'était si elle devait être contente d'être considéré comme cela ou non.

L'endroit était effectivement un enclot ou des gens éraient en silence, parfois rassemblés en petits groupes qui murmuraient entre eux et jetaient des regards inquiets ou suspicieux autour d'eux. C'étaient tous des humains et des humaines. Il y avait des jeunes, des vieux des hommes et des femmes, il y avait des gens de toutes sortes. Certains n'avaient rien à faire là, ils étaient trop vieux, ou bien c'étaient encore de petits enfants qui restaient collés à leur mère les yeux pleins de larmes. Tsunade cherche des yeux Kakashi et Sakura sans résultats. Elle avança lentement parmi toutes ces personnes, les dévisageant chacune leur tour. Quand, enfin, elle les trouva, elle eut un pincement au cœur. L'argenté avait prit son élève dans ses bras et avait l'air d'essayer de la rassurer. Peut être sur son état de santé, ou alors sur ce qui allait pouvoir leur arriver à tous ou encore de lui raconter une histoire plus ou moins réaliste sur ce que faisaient Naruto et Sasuke à l'heure qu'il était. Elle s'avança lentement et silencieusement et s'assit à coté de Kakashi sans qu'il s'arrête de parler à la jeune femme.

Il fallut un bon quart d'heure pour que Sakura relève sa tête du torse de son sensei et remarque la présence de Tsunade qui était resté silencieuse. Elle lui sourit en reniflant mais ne fit pas un geste pour s'extirpé des bras de Kakashi.

- V-vous allez bien Tsunade-Sama ?

Mieux que toi vu ton nez rouge. Tu devrais arrêter de t'inquiéter, nous sommes des ninjas, ces montres nous sous-estiment donc nous nous en sortirons.

- Oui… C'est vrai.

Voyant que des larmes recommençaient à se former dans les yeux verts de Sakua, Kakashi interrompit Tsunade qui essayait de rajouter quelque chose.

- Au fait Tsunade, nous avons apprit en discutant un peu avec les gens…

Il fit des guillemets avec ses doigts au mot « discutant ».

- … que tous nos jeunes ninjas reviennent ici pendant la nuit pour dormir avant de repartir je ne sais pas ou au matin. Donc si tu reste ici cette nuit, tu pourras leur parler.

Les yeux de Tsunade se mirent à briller d'espoir et elle sourit à son plus ancien ami qui le lui rendit et elle posa sa tête contre son épaule. Il leva le seul œil qu'on voyait au ciel mais ne dit rien, comprenant que les deux femmes avaient besoin d'être rassurées et soutenues. C'est installé comme ça qu'ils attendirent tous les trois que le soleil finisse de se coucher et que tous ceux qui travaillaient pour les monstres soient enfin de retour.

* * *

**Désolée pour le retard, les chapitres sont longs à écrire mais je m'acharne!**

**Au prochain chapitre et laissez un com s'il vous plait !**


End file.
